


Stiles's Secret Life

by AlexandriaBusch2828



Series: Assassin in a Wolf Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Assassin Stiles Stilinski, F/M, M/M, Werefox Stiles, secret life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaBusch2828/pseuds/AlexandriaBusch2828
Summary: At a young age Stiles's family was no ordinary, neither was he. In the Supernatural world you're always in danger. On top of that your family works in a facility called The Fireflies which were also known as the deadliest assassin group. Claudia and John Stilinski were known as the deadliest assassins ever. Everyone who knew them were scared, but those were very few people. If you messed with them, you ended up dead by sunrise. Stiles grew up trained to be the next best assassin but after a mission leading to a death of a member, both father and son retired with massive fear of using their skills ever again. Years later they come across the odd town of Beacon Hills revealing a series of unexpected events one of them being Stiles getting himself into a pack. Stiles' secret life is coming to a thin thread and at any moment could be cut lose and all the dangerous people from his past might crawl back to haunt him and the people he loves. Will he face the past when his friends and pack are in terrible danger or will he keep pretending to be the harmless human in the pack?





	1. When it all started

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone, This is my 1st Sterek story well not the first story I've written but never mind that, As I was saying, I'm glad to start writing these series in hopes that it will be well known. So..you don't want to hear me babbling all day so... Anywhore, on with the story. BTW I'm going to say that every beginning so deal with it.  
> Please Comment and Kudos this Story! BYE!!

At a young age Stiles's family was no ordinary, neither was he. In the Supernatural world you're always in danger, add that your family works in a facility called The Fireflies which were also known as the deadliest Assassin group. Claudia and John Stilinski were known as the deadliest Assassins ever known. Everyone who knew them were scared, but those were very few people. If you messed with them, you ended up dead by the next sunrise. Barely anyone knew them because no one had even had the chance to spread word about them. Indeed they were a lovely couple and when the facility found out of their pregnancy, they were overjoyed. Claudia and John mentioned themselves being Supernatural, as in them being Werefoxes at a young age which the facility found as an advantage since they were young. As the small Kit grew he was trained in the facility from a young age.

Stiles always wanted to be on a mission with his parents when he was Five but his parents said until he was ready, he never knew when was 'ready'. So he kept training and training so much that he was the best for his age. So that's when the facility gave him his first mission with his parents at the age of Eleven. He was excited beyond words but he knew he had to put his game face on if he wanted to succeed his first mission. In the file was mention a man named James Calberry, who was a professional drug dealer. He has sold drugs that had killed so may people he couldn't count. Before entering he had to have a plan, to know exactly where to go and do. His parents and him were at least One or Two hours had them concluded a perfect plan. The mission had to finish Three to Four hours Tops the headquarters had said.

So in the hidden Van they awaited till nightfall, as hours gone by his ADHD couldn't control itself and wanted to burst through but his mother calmed his as quickly as possible.

"Kit, I need you to concentrate and focus throughout the Mission, One slip up and the whole mission will end in disaster. Okay?" His Mother held both his hands in hers. He rolled his eyes and nodded. "Of course mom, I need absolute focus just like Tyler says. I know, I know. I think he might be buddhist of something because he's always calm or patient, he so serious like Yoda in Star Wars, Maybe he _is_ Yoda but no one ever knows that because he's hiding it and wants to be seen as human and-" "Stiles, Your rambling again. Come on, we're on in Ten minutes. You suited up?" she interrupted him but he shut up and nodded. They opened the side door and climbed out of the van. His mother and father run off to the roof to their position making sure no one spots him and everything goes as planned, they turn their mic's on once all are in their position. "Can you hear me, Son. Claudia? Do you Copy?" His father asks through the earplugs. "Yes Dad, I'm going in, Do you Copy?" he answers, "I copy, go ahead."He walks around the left side of the abandoned building, using his senses to guide him through the dark. He finds a red door which it's paint is chipped from old age, picking the lock he hears a small click and by it's own it opens slowly. This earns a small fist bump in the air. He slowly opens the door and heads left in the corridor, one more turn to the right and he reaches to the room where the Target is located. He just needs to eliminate him and send the drugs to the Police department so they can arrest his other minions as they were ordered. 

He turns to the right and knocks Three times on the door, he hears a 'Come in' and stands up while grabbing the door handle. He opens the door and finds James turned around looking at the fire in his big chair. "What is it? What do you need? Who dares interrupt me?" He closed the door and slowly walked in front of the desk and aimed his bow right at his neck. He had his mask on his face that covered him everywhere but his eyes. He had to be really focused at this moment, no distractions. Keep quiet. Just as he was taught. "What aren't you going to talk? What are you-" he turned around and the moment he had eye on him he shot so fast James didn't have time to react and the arrow struck right at his Clavicle and blood started gushing onto his desk and floor. He could hear the blood gurgle in his mouth as he reaches up to try to take it out but it was too late. He lost to much blood, his head dropped. **Target Eliminated**. "Son, your mother's hurt, get to the roof. NOW!" he even used his Alpha voice on him in the ear piece. He ran to the nearest staircase and ran so fast not even a wolf could catch up. Once he got to the roof he sees his mother behind a wall and his father shooting other men in front of him. He quickly rolled to the other wall and gave his father the signal.

He climbed the small wall to the top where he was hidden in the dark. He heard from afar a helicopter nearing them. He started shooting his arrows and bullets, slowly men dropped to the ground and it was over except he looked over where his father was with his mother as she neared her last breath. He quickly flipped down to where they were and kneeled next to her. "Why-Why isn't she healing? She's supposed to heal. What's happening Dad?" his voice cracked and his father winced. "My little Kit, I-I've been poisoned by wolfsbane, you-you know that already. They were hunters giving other creatures drugs and they-they knew about us. I'm sorry. I love you Mieczysław, you-you too John Stilinski. The man I love. Huh, never imagined dying on the job-job. Take care of him John." Both of them were in tears as the helicopter shone the light on them, he could now see the giant pool of blood from his mother. "Mom-Mom-MOM! NO! DON'T GO! WAKE UP! NO!" he shook his mother but his father pulled him up and embraced the loud sobs from his crying son. He stared at his wife's glossy eyes, lifeless in front of him. Tears fell his eyes as well but un-noticed from himself. He snapped out of his haze and carried his Son, he grew serious and called the team from above. Both went to the headquarters silently grieving the death of Claudia. He knew what she meant, it's time to retire. To stop this nonsense and live a normal life. They had decided today was the last mission.                   ***************************************************

Once in the headquarters everything was a blur to Stiles, he remembers his Dad saying they were retiring and they were moving to Beacon Hills for a fresh start. Something as other people finding them because they had decided it was enough so they would be safe undercover and grieving her death.

So that was his life before he moved to Beacon Hills. When he first arrived he rambled even more to always distract anyone from what they really were talking about, his ADHD acted up so he had to drink Adderall so he could at least focus but Panic attacks were also frequent. School was troubling as it was but when you added him to the trouble it was chaos. He met Scott the first day of school, he knew they would be best friends from the moment they bumped into each other and he gave him the typical McCall puppy dog face which he had to accept the apology and have been the best of friends ever since and have always said to each other they where brothers. Melissa was like a Mom to him. He was going to tell Scott his past life and being a Werefox as well but he never got the chance to say it. 

So in the forest the night Scott was bitten he grew hope in telling him everything, but still never could find the correct words to say it. I know you think that how come he couldn't smell him out, well because he and his father smelled like rain, fresh fallen rain. So they seemed human. So he continued to play the part of the defenseless human that everyone thought he was while wearing bigger clothes then himself to hide his body to show he was the lanky teenager he wanted people to believe even though he was always on top in all his fighting classes and he knows how to shoot any gun and take them apart and put them back together in a matter of seconds. Of course his father kept teaching him how to protect himself in a time in need if he wasn't there. He never used his skills for fear of his pack kicking him out or rejecting him. He really didn't want to show them until he really needed to. After Scott became the True Alpha Stiles knew he'd become, he waited until both Scott and Derek bring both their packs together making the McCall-Hale pack. He still hasn't found the right moment in telling them but now a new threat comes and Will Stiles face the past when his friends and pack are in danger or will he keep pretending to be the harmless human the pack believes he is...

 

 

 


	2. Pack Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek calls everyone for a pack meeting, this is always the same with them. Once all of them together they come across the information about The Fireflies and another pack as well. This worries Stiles, he needs to be there but the broody Sourwolf denies him being there. Stiles finally shows everyone what he really feels and shuts them up, they really need to start acting like pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh something starting to spark, haha. How does Stiles convince Mr. Broody Eyebrows that he HAS to be there? Still don't want to hear me so...Anywhore, on with the chapter!

Today was just really a normal day in Beacon Hills, normally it would be filled with Supernatural problems but strangely it has been quiet but Stiles knows it will come to an end. He was sitting on his desk chair, searching for other Creatures in the Bestiary from the Argents. Really it was because he has been bored the past couple of weeks of boredom. He really just wants something to happen but _nothing_. So he decides to go on a run. He knows he must keep up his act but sometimes he can't help it but let his fox out and run in the forest. 

He grabs his phone and Car keys while closing his laptop and getting up to exit his room. He slowly walks down the stairs listening to his father stress over work from another case, he mostly takes care of him because when he turns Eighteen his father will give him his Alpha position because he has no pack to be in charge of. Once he reaches the bottom step his father looks up at his Son with a smile. "Dad, I'm going on a run. I need to let my fox out, he's been cooped up and I really need a run. Okay?" His fathers smiles and nods. "Sure kiddo. Just don't be too late. Oh and Happy Birthday, Son." Stiles stops in his track. "What?" his father shakes his head and smiles wider. "Come on Son, How could you forget? Just come home early so I could pass you into Alpha. It's time, I said at 18 and you know I keep my promises. Now go you don't want to be late."

He goes outside to his Jeep and drives to the forest just to find the Beacon Hills preserve. He leaves his phone inside and starts to undress, leaving him naked. He throws all his clothes inside and shifts into his bright red fox, it's not a small fox. It's actually the size of a normal wolf. He stretches his limbs and starts on a normal pace in the forest. Then he starts to run, faster than a normal wolf or werewolf. He ran and ran that when he stopped he never realised it was nightfall. Time passed and he didn't notice. _Woah, I think I really zoned out this time._ He started trotting to the Jeep when he heard the ding from his phone, meaning someone texted him. When Stiles reached the Jeep he quickly got dressed and grab his phone to check his messages. 

**M.R SOURWOLF: Packmeeting at 7:00. Stiles, you too.**

He looked at the time and it was 6: 45, Crap he only had Fifteen minutes to get there. He quickly got inside and texted his father he had a pack meeting that he'll be home later. Driving past the normal speed limits that his father would definitely punish him for. He arrived at 6:58 at the loft and sighed in relief. He had to run up the stairs to make it if not then Derek would surely Rip his throat out. With his teeth. Running really fast he had to keep up his act so he started to fake-pant after he reached the pull-door. "I-I'm H-Here. I t-think I-I'm going to faint."he managed to breathe out before falling on the sofa. As usual, Derek just had to roll his eyes and growl.

"There are things called 'Words', you know?, Maybe you could stop rolling your eyes, growling, huffing and puffing and use _Real_ words. Maybe once you do that people won't be so scared of you and try to run to the hills. Yeah and then people might start interacting with you-" 'Shut up." Derek growled as everyone snickered at them. "Well, would you two stop talking and get on with the meeting because Lydia was the one that forced me to come." Jackson interrupted while Scott laughed. "Dude, You're Whipped." Jackson just growled while everyone just chuckled as well. "Am not. What about you McCall, I'll do anything Argent says." "Buuurrrnnn."The pack chanted, Scott grew mad and Stiles grew worried but then decided maybe Jackson the Jerk deserves a little lesson. "That's it!. Come here Whittemore. You're going down."

While Scott and Jackson wrestled on the ground Stiles just sat on the sofa and zoned out looking at his pack, really looking. In the love-seat was Erica and Boyd cuddling, Peter on a separate sofa with Cora leaning on his Uncle and Malia on the other side as well and which had Lydia with her compact mirror redoing her lipstick, Allison sat next to her fixing her cross-bow and smiling at Stiles when she saw him, Chris was next to his daughter checking his guns that sat on a table, Liam and Mason sat together on the floor next to the coffee table, Isaac was sitting beside them with Kira on his lap cuddling with each other like Erica and Boyd and last but not least Derek. The Sourwolf he met after the night Scott got bit and returned for his inhaler. He looked at every one and smiled, memories of his Mom and Dad together started to fill his mind. He noticed something, his pack is his new family and he never wants to leave them behind. He was so zoned out that when Scott shook him he blinked and realised that he was crying without him noticing. "Stiles, Are you okay? Is something wrong?" He never realised that they stopped wrestling the moment everyone realised he was crying and that Jackson went to Lydia except Scott. Lydia gave him a look that meant _are you really okay?_ but he just smiled.

"I'm fine, Buddy. I'm okay. I just thought of something, Just go with Allison." He shook his head with a bright smile and dismissed Scott but Scott guessed exactly what he was thinking about. "You were thinking about your Mom, Weren't you?" Stiles nodded and received a giant hug from Scott. "It's okay, Man. You're not alone, you have all of us okay? You have the pack. When you have something to tell us don't stop, just say. Alright?" He nods and allowed Scott to return to Allison that lead Scott to a peck from her. Stiles furiously wiped his tears and smiled. "SO, What is it that you had to tell us when you graciously took us from our homes because some of us have some stuff to do?" Derek just growled and rolled his eyes. "Wow, So Dramatic." Derek just glares daggers at Stiles.

He sighs and turns back to the pack, "Two things. First off new pack in town and Second Chris, Peter and Me found something that we haven't heard before, there is this new group in town called 'The Fireflies'." Stiles heart skipped a beat and flinched but only Derek noticed since the others were concentrated on him, which he saw the human and wondered that maybe he might know them but shook that thought off. Stiles knew Derek saw what he did but he couldn't help it, he hadn't heard of them in a long time so he was allowed to do that if it brought back terrible memories. "Are they threats?" Boyd asked what everyone was thinking. "The pack they might be but The Fireflies, we're not sure. Now all we now is that we believe they are a group of professional Assassins and are taking out mostly the usual. Professional Drug Dealers, Mafias, etc. All the things Cops' don't usually finish but with the pack that's what we really don't know. They might want to become allies or enemies. I don't know so that's why we're going to meet them to see why they're here." Cora asked also what everyone was thinking. "When are we meeting them?" Derek pondered for a moment and said "Tomorrow at 11:00, don't be late."

"Well, Do we all have to? Cause I have better things to do. The only reason I came here was because Lydia made me." "Yeah, You're so Whipped." Jackson looked pissed and was about to lunge at Scott when Derek shone his Red eyes. He sat back down frowning but Lydia kissed his cheek and stopped. Stiles isn't hurt because she went with him, he thinks is better because now they're like Best Friends and he can talk with her about anything. Like when he admitted that he might be Bisexual but didn't know until she helped him realise that he was in fact Bisexual. He still thinks Lydia could have done better. "Um, Are we Humans going?" Derek grunted and quickly denied. "No" "And Why not?" He protests because he really needs to be there if the Fireflies are there, the pack could seriously get hurt and he really doesn't want that. "Because you could get hurt, Stiles and I don't want your Father pulling a bullet through my fore-head."

"That's never stopped you before, I'm coming because I want to help even if you, Sourwolf start growling me to forget about it. Which will be never because I care about the pack okay? Including Creepy Peter, because I know he's pack either way. You guys are my pack and I just realised this but you guys are Family to me even if you deny it or-or-or refuse it, I **don't** care. You guys wondered why I was crying well here's your answer. Those were not sad tears, they were happy tears because I'm glad to at least have people that will help me and support me and not leave my side. The moment any of you die I won't handle it because I already lost almost all my family that leaves my Dad and me. I won't handle the death of him or you guys because I fear that when any of you go I will lose it. So deal with it because I'm going and that's final. Now find me when all of you get your heads out of your asses and start acting like a pack. See you tomorrow at 11:00, hopefully you'll think about this and start thinking the right way. I was hoping in telling all of you today something personal but I guess no one really deserves to know. Goodbye." That left the whole pack's mouths wide open and saw as Stiles ran out of the loft. They hear Stiles's Jeep leave and head out to the road.

Nobody saw Stiles react like that and it made Derek flabbergasted that he was without words. The pack grew silent that the air grew tense until Scott broke it. "You know, Stiles's right. Strangely he's always right. We always leave him out of everything and now I'm starting to realise how all of us have left him out. God, now that I think about it he feels abandoned because I've been ignoring him these past 2 years. I barely answer his calls and when I do it's too late. Geez, we really need to fix this." Scott runs his fingers through his hair pacing in the loft. "Well McCall, that's on you. I don't have to do anything about your problems with your friendship." says Jackson.

Lydia gets up and shakes her head, "No, We all have the blame. Example, you Jackson. You keep on ignoring him and mistreating him when he hasn't done anything to harm you as well as others. Scott, yeah with the phone calls but still no excuse. Isaac and Kira, you barely talk with him or even care to say Hello. Erica and Boyd, you never even care to include him either. Liam and Mason, even if you're not the best of friends at least he cares about you too. Chris and Allison, I know you've started on a rough start but he at least helps you too with anything. Cora, Peter, Malia, yes also a rough start and that you have trouble trusting others but have you ever thought how he has accepted you and cared for you when normally he should be running and Derek, I know you don't show that much emotion but he still cares about you too, You can keep on yelling at him like he's weak but he isn't. I know him, he's the strongest person I know. Haven't any of you thought he has feelings too, maybe he talks to much about other things because maybe he's afraid if he shows any emotion to you, you might hit him or reject him. Scott, Jackson, Isaac, Kira, Liam, Cora, Malia, Stiles helped **all** of you with your shifts on the full moon and he stayed by you no matter what, he was scared but he stayed. Derek, Peter, Cora, he has accepted you since the beginning and never said anything to anyone, he helped you even if he didn't trust you. Chris and Allison, even though he always warned Scott to stay away he always covered for him and when you get hurt he helped you as well even if you had your differences he accepted you as well. He hangs out with WEREWOLVES for god's sake. A human and he still stayed, what makes you think of that. He has helped you with everything and even lent you a shoulder to cry on and what have we done. Just push him away like he was a piece of garbage, so I think all of you who think just because you're supernatural and have strength doesn't compare to the strength he has. So like he said it's time to take our heads out of our asses and start acting like a pack. I will definitely put my part what about you?" Everyone was shocked without words once again and the loft grew silent a second time. Lydia sighed and went to sit on the empty sofa where Stiles was before.

Everyone was thinking hard on all what Lydia said and everyone realised she was right about what Stiles had done to help them and they haven't really been a pack or a friend to him. Everyone was so stuck to themselves to realise he was there as well. Liam broke the silence this time. "Lydia, How did you know all this?" Everyone now focused on her once again, "Because he talks to me since I'm the only one interested in how he is. He only tells me because I'm the only one who sort of is human. Oh, by the way had anyone realised today was his birthday? Yeah, I was going to give him his present until you ruined it by being your stupid selves. Now I'm going to head right now to his house and apologise like a normal human being would do, Is anyone going to come with me and change their selfish behaviour or stay here and keep being themselves and never change?" Scott shoots straight up from the coach, "Shit!, How could I forget today was his birthday? I'm going to fix this and change. I'm with Lydia, now who's with me?" Everyone stood up and nodded including the Sourwolf that you wouldn't believe he was accepting Lydia was right. 

**************************************************************

While the pack prepared to give Stiles something to apologise, he by far is driving to his house. Once he reaches his home his Father smelled the disappointment and sadness from his Son and was already standing by the door worried from what the pack might have done to him. "Son, Are you okay? What happened?" Stiles just walked passed him and sat the the leather couch staring in front of him silently. His father approached him and sat right in front of him on the coffee table, that's when stiles told him everything that happened and by that his father was comforting him until he nearly forgot what he was going to do today. "Do you remember what I told you what today was?" Stiles sucked a sob and nodded. "That today was my birthday? What does that have to do with what I told you?" John chuckled. "Remember I also said you would become the Alpha you were always meant to be? I promised you that once you're Eighteenth birthday I would pass on to you my Alpha status." Stiles eyes grew wide and then it clicked, the talk they had before he went on his run. 

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot. I'm sorry, but are you sure you want me as Alpha because you are doing just fine and I really don't think I quite fit to be Alpha yet and Crap what if the pack feels that I'm an Alpha and kick me out. No, I'm not ready yet. You should be Alpha yeah, yeah. I can't be yet since I haven't even told the pack. They might reject me if I'm an Alpha-" "Son, Calm down. I believe you're ready, your pack won't reject you because I bet they will just confide in you just fine like they always have been. Now, Come on we need to do this quick before the Moon lowers and we won't be able to complete it until the next Full moon. I want you to take out your claws and to cut open your the palm of your hand as I will too and we will trade power by blood, it's the only way without needing to kill me as well. Are you ready?"

Stiles takes out his claws as does John and once cut they hold hands with the blood binding, trading sides of power by the moonlight that shines on their combined hands. Both men feel the power leaving and trading because when they open their eyes, John's change from the Cold steel blue mixed with the Alpha red to a soft glow of orange. While Stiles's eyes change from a soft orange to a Strong Violet mixed with the Alpha red. Once they release their hold Stiles feels a lot stronger than before when John feels a little weaker than before. Both hands start to heal in an instant and their eyes lose their shine to them. "Woah-ho-ho, I feel like someone gave me adrenaline Times Ten!" Stiles says a little too excited than how he was feeling one moment ago. When he looked down after his high he saw his fathers weak state that made him rush into action. "Dad, Are you alright? You don't look so good. Do you need to go to the hospital, bed?" John only smiled and waved his Son off, "I'm fine, it happens but now that you tell me I think I do want to go to bed. Take me?" Stiles nods and helps his father to bed. "Nught Sun."his father slurred his words which made Stiles chuckle. "Night Dad, Sleep well." While walking out the bedroom he shook his head smiling and laughing at his father's funny ways to cheer him up. 

*************************************************************

Meanwhile Stiles lie on his bed taking a nap, the pack was everywhere in Beacon Hills. Lydia, Allison, Malia, Cora and Kira thought of the perfect surprise birthday party at Stiles's house because he really deserved it so the guys agreed to the plan as well. Typically the one organising the party was Lydia. She was known to throw the best parties in the Century, so no one really minded having her in charge. Everyone had a specific task to do and quite simple really get it and bring it to the house, but words don't describe actions. Lydia somehow made a checklist in a matter of Fifteen minutes, no surprise there. They left the loft and met up at her house so everyone could gather around and listen. She glanced down on it and had everyone's eyes and ears on her so they could follow what she had to say. 

"So, list goes first by girls then boys, Understood?" everyone nods. "Good. Allison, Kira, Malia, Cora and Mason, Cake duty." "Roger that." "Scott, Jackson, Isaac, Liam, Chris and Peter, Furniture Duty." "Yep, understood." "Me, Invitation Duty. Of course and Derek..." He glared at her looking already bored but he knew he had to help because Stiles _was_ pack. "You're going to make sure everyone does everything, Okay. Now run along. I need to make a few calls, just two actually." Everyone was still sitting there until she threw her hair back and scoffed, "You're not just going to sit there are you? Oh and before you go, make sure you go buy his gift because if you forget you won't want to make me mad which where you'll really be afraid of what I could really do." Everyone just gulped and nodded. 

Lydia just needs to make two phone calls, Sheriff and Melissa. They were the only ones that don't know about this private pack party. She went to her Gucci purse that matches her gorgeous pumps which makes her smile, looking for her phone inside. She grabs her phone and scrolls down in her contact list and sees two names she very much needs to call. She decides to call Melissa first. On the fifth ring she answered, "Hello, This is McCall speaking." 'Hello Melissa, it's Lydia. I was wondering if you would meet all of us at Stiles's house so we could plan him a surprise Birthday Party. You in?" "Of course I am honey, Never dream of missing it, Let me just tell the Hospital if I could finish my shift early. What time is it?" " At 11:00 pm, you have time it's 9:38. See you there. Bye." "Bye Sweetie, see you there."

She blew a raspberry and sighed. "One down, One to go." She touched Sheriff's contact and it began to ring. On the fourth ring he answered, "Sheriff Stilinski speaking." "Hey Sheriff, the pack, Melissa and I wanted to plan a surprise Birthday party at your house, just us. It's more private, You in Sheriff?" "Huh, You never seem to stop surprising me Lydia, sure. He really could use some cheering up, he came home a little down but that'll lift his spirits right up. What do I need to do?" Lydia flinched when he mention what had happened earlier. "Good, I need you to take him somewhere for at least three hours until we finish decorating-" she sees the girls looking through a Cake book."-Make a Red Velvet cake, That's his favourite colour and flavour!- Sorry about that, as I was saying once we finish I'll text you when we're done- Yeah put chocolate kisses on top, it'll give it a cute shape!-So you think you could hold him off?" "You think? I can hold him off. Count me in, Martin." "Already accounted for. See you then. Bye." " Bye, Lydia." 

She sighed, the guys went off to buy each person their gift to Stiles. The only people who where missing were the girls and Mason. She walked to the kitchen finding all of them really hitting it off, they were laughing and talking like a pack would do, like a _family_ would do. _If only Stiles were to see this._ She smiled and leaned her elbows on the counter. "So?, What'cha girls going to do?" All of them stopped and look at her with giggling smiles. "A red-velvet cake saying 'You're always family, Stiles.' What do you think?" She grinned even wider, "Perfect, Once you finish leave it at his house and then go get his presents for him that you desire to give him. Keep up the good work! I'm going to the Mall, going to see how the boys are doing!" "Okay! we're almost done!" All of them answered which ended up in giggles. She shook her head and chuckled while walking.

She walked to the living room where her purse was and grabbed it. On the way to the mall she called Scott since he is really the only one who might not give excuses. "Hello Scott, How is everything going with you guys?" "Good, we went in different groups so that everyone could get things faster but it seems Derek might have trouble choosing what he wants to give Stiles, Of course he would end up being the only one not knowing what to give him. Strangely Jackson and Peter Did. Where are you?, I hear a car." Scott said. "Yeah, I'm driving over there. I suspected as well, I'm going to help. Is everyone working together or are they fighting?" Scott smiles and chuckles. "No, we haven't. After what you and Stiles said, I think it really put some sense into everyone and we're working together pretty well. No growling-except from Derek-No fighting, Nada. We're actually laughing and playing around like if we were best buds since kindergarten. I like this new us. It feels great more like we're family and not pack. How's the cake duty with the girls?" She smiled even wider that if she did she might look like she went to plastic surgery. "Great, Laughing and Giggling, they're almost done they'll meet us here after they leave the cake which reminds me I need to call you back. I'm here just need to text the Sheriff if he's holding up his end of the bargain. Call you back. Bye." "Bye, Meet us in Starbucks, we're taking a break and it's to show you what we got for him is right." "Okay, Bye." She went to Messages and texted the Sheriff.

**Lydia Martin: Sheriff, Are you gone?, because we have the girls bringing the cake over to your house in a few minutes. I'm at the mall checking the boys how they're doing with presents and then they'll head over there to make space so everyone can fit. Girls will be shopping for gifts next.**

**Sheriff Stilinski: Yep, I wanted to take him to a special place where we could relax for a while. The girls and boys are allowed to go and set up. Text me when you're done. Talk to you later, bye.**

She then decided she also needed to ask how Melissa is doing.

**Lydia Martin: I'm at the mall. The girls are finishing the cake and meeting me up here while the boys will head to the house to set up, Did you get your present?**

**Melissa McCall: Good to know, I finished my shift and heading your way. See you. Bye.**

She closed of her phone and went to Starbucks inside Beacon Hills Mall. When she arrived, she expected Scott to be wrong and them fighting but strangely they were calm. As she neared them all of them looked up at her and smiled except Derek, he never smiles. "So boys, If you finished with gift shopping then go to Stiles's house because his dad is putting his part." Everyone started to leave but Derek. "Derek, Come on. Let's help you out, okay. You won't give him nothing because he deserves so much more than that. Now, what do imagine giving him? What do really feel like giving him?" Derek stares at her for a while but then shrugs. She sighs "This is going to take a while..."

The girls met up with them including Melissa and spread out in groups to buy him presents much quicker. Derek at least found something decent to give him. Lydia decided this was going to end up spectacular. They got together and found the perfect decorations for the house. 

***************************************************************

At the time being while the pack shopped and organised, Sheriff and Stiles were in the forest at Stiles's calm place. His Son, just told him about the place and he was breathless at the view. They've been lying down on the grass talking peacefully about anything next to a fire for Two hours and he knows he can't keep his Son in one place. When Lydia texted the Sheriff that they were still not done he didn't know what else to do, so he decided to improvise. "Is there any new problems that the pack is involved in or are we still in a quiet place where nothing has disturbed us yet?" Stiles sheepishly smiled as he rubs a hand behind his neck.

"Well, Two things actually. The first one is there is a new pack in town and tomorrow we're going to meet them to see if we're at peace or war, but the second one you're not going to like it. Derek, Chris and Peter found the Fireflies while they were on a mission and I believe it's going to get messy if I don't tell them anything." His father flinched as well when mentioned from the subject of the Fireflies. "So you're telling me we have a new pack and the Fireflies that might be a threat to the pack and now you have to stop them from mauling each other down and Peter, The Hale's that never seize to surprise me has a new lead on them. What did they find?"

"That they were an Assassin group and doing the basics we did on our mission, with the pack they're not that sure but that's why we're going to meet them. I really need to tell them before it's to late but I'm too scared to show myself if it means it will lead to more trouble. Gah!, I don't know what to do." Stiles had his head in his hands and mumbling profanities under his breath. John placed a hand on his shoulder which made him look up at him with his eyes desperate to find an answer. "You already know what to do, If you need to tell them and show them the real you to protect them even if danger might come your way, we _learn_ from our mistakes. If telling them causes more chaos, then so be it. At least your telling your friends the truth."

He feels his phone buzz in his pocket where he finds Lydia's text.

**Lydia Martin: We're all on go! We're done, we just need the Birthday boy to get here. Hope he'll like it.**

**Sheriff Stilinski: Okay, Of course he's going to like it, we're heading home.**

"Okay, Kiddo. I have work tomorrow and you young man have a Pack to get to. Now come on." Stiles groaned. "Do we have to go? I want to stay here a little bit more. If you want you go ahead." John shook his head and pulled his Son's collar to yank him up which led to Stiles flailing arms to balance his body. "Alright, Alright. I'm going. Jesus, you really do want to go." John chuckled and put the fire out. Walking the whole way so they took a little longer than before. 

When arriving at their porch the light's we're out and if you were Supernatural you would definitely hear the many heartbeats inside the house but as usual Stiles was too distracted babbling about certain Star Wars movie theory, so him not noticing was a huge relief. As Stiles began opening the door the lights were turned on and everyone jumped to surprise him with a 'Happy Birthday! or Surprise!' 

Stiles amber eyes lit with amusement and happiness that you were sure he was very happy at this surprise. "Wha-What are you guys doing here? Is all of this for me?" he still shocked from what the pack did for him because he didn't expect them to do this at all. Lydia slowly walked in front of him smiling but more of a grin. "Me-We-All of us were really sorry that we've been leaving you out and not treating you like a pack really should, You were right. We really needed to take our heads out of our asses like you said because we really weren't acting like a real pack should and if we want the other pack to see that we're not just Pack, we're _Family_ we needed a big change. From all of us we apologise and wish you a Happy Birthday. Will you forgive us?" Stiles put a smile that caused everyone to smile as well. " Of course I forgive you but you really didn't need to do this, just an apology was fine-" "Hush-hush, I planned it for you and the others agreed now sit down on the table." Lydia interrupted him and lead him to the table where his cake sat in all it's glory saying 'You're always Family, Stiles.'

"You guys made this for me? Wow, I admit. This is a huge surprise, never thought any of you would do any of this. I haven't had a Birthday party for Six years. I forgot what it felt like having one." The pack smile faded a little because they do feel guilty and hearing him confess that he hadn't had a Birthday party when everyone thought the hyperactive spaz always had one. "Thank you, No really Thank you. You don't know how much this really means to me. Even though I know some of you didn't really want to it makes me feel really happy you're here. Now-Who wants cake?" After talking and cake-eating Stiles spirits lifted so high no one would ever reach it unless you had wings. Lydia announces the birthday gift opening. "Stiles! It's time for gifts, everyone got you one as an apology to you as well. Would you please do the honours of opening them?" Stiles chuckles while shaking his head and sitting on the couch where the rest of them were. "I bet she threatened you to get me a gift, Am I right?" almost all the pack nodded which made Stiles laugh."Definitely knew it." 

The first gift was from Scott, a red gift-wrapped box with a tidy red bow. He opened it to find the new video-game; Batman: The Telltale Series. Inside was a small not on it saying 'Happy Birthday, Bro!'. "Dude, You got me the new Batman Video Game?!? That fricking costs a lot. Thanks, Bud." He gives him a Stilinski hug in return. 

Next was Allison's, a Violet gift-wrapped box with a Purple bow. He opened it seeing a beanie from Star wars, a Chewbacca beanie with fur and all. Isaac's was a new red scarf, Kira's was Japanese scented candles, Malia's was a stuffed Deer sort of like Bambi, Liam's was a new lacrosse net that had Batman designs on it, Cora's was a small Triskele bracelet, Mason's was also a new video game: Call of Duty Warfare, Erica's was a You're my Batman and I'm your Robin T'shirt, Boyd was a new Red Converse, Lydia's was a Drawing book because she does know he draws really good, Melissa's was an empty picture frame which she said was for a new photo that he'd like to put inside, John's was a Scrap-book and a letter from his mom that he saved until his eighteenth birthday, Peter gave him a book from all the rare herbs and plants he is to know about from his Supernatural searches, Chris's was a Red arrow carved 'You're the brave heart of the pack',  Jackson's was a Star Wars Lacrosse ball so he could practice and last but not least Derek's. 

He looked up at the Alpha with wide eyes, inside the red and black gift-wrapped box was a Stuffed Fox with a collar on it's neck saying 'Stiles'. Derek grew a little shy because he looked at all the other presents which were in fact amazing but he thinks his is a little stupid now that he sees it. "I didn't know what to give you but when I think of you, You're sort of like a fox. Sneaky but Intelligent. If you don't like it-" "I Love it." Derek's eyes grew wide and looked at Stiles like he was kidding but he sees now that he really liked it. "What?" "I said I Love it, my Mom gave me one just like this one when I was five, I never knew they still sold these. Thank you Derek, Were you really surprised that I wouldn't like it? Oh my gosh, you were and You did say when you thought of me. How many times have you been thinking about me?" Stiles chuckled when  Derek blushed at his comment. "Wow, I can't believe this is happening, Sourwolf is blushing! Someone take a picture, I need to cherish this moment before it ends!" Everyone chuckled at Stiles excitement. 

Stiles thanked each and every one of them personally for his gifts. When everyone looked at the time it was 2:00am. "Do you know what to put in the frame yet?" asked Melissa while hugging him for the millionth time. "Yeah, I do. I want a group picture of the pack." She chuckled. "Of course Sweetheart, Let's round up the others."

Melissa called everyone to get together for a group picture, when everyone at the same time said "Not with Flash!" which led almost everyone laughing. When she prepared it she stood right next to John and everyone was with their pair. Scott and Allison, Lydia and Jackson, Isaac and Kira, Liam and Mason, Cora and Malia, Peter and Chris, John and Melissa and lastly Derek and Stiles. Once the picture was taken, everyone headed home.

Before Scott left he asked something to Stiles which made him a little nervous than before. "What was it that you wanted to tell the pack at the pack meeting?" Stiles gulped and got out. "I'll tell everyone later but see you tomorrow Bro. I hope they're not a threat because that will be very bad. See you later okay?" Scott wanted to say something but yeah he couldn't force him to speak, it might be something really personal but he gave a huge smile, "Nah, I don't think they will be but we won't know unless we talk to them but yeah, see you later. Pick me up as well?" Stiles smiled. "Sure, Bud. Bye."

As Scott left it made Stiles worry more about telling them because his father was right, telling them will solve a lot more problems but cause more as well, he really needs to think this through before his pack ends up in danger...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, Stiles is a Werefox that's an Alpha now, now that's a shocker. The pack, wow. What they did really moved me even if Derek is still a Sourwolf he will later on match up with Stiles. Well Stiles won't say in the next chapter but in the future chapters he will.


	3. Someone's Back...and it's not good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Stiles's Birthday Party, it was the next day and it was time to meet the new pack. You might say familiar faces will appear. The Alpha might have something to do about Stiles and the pack, but he also might know some information about Stiles's life. It's a tough world being in the Supernatural, especially when a certain Alpha knows about your true past life.   
> And it's only the beginning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for deleting the other chapter, decided to make some changes to the story and organise it well. It needed a point in which helps the story in which it didn't have. Now that I already know what's going to happen throughout the whole book, it will help me finish the book faster and to allow myself to already start the Second book, which I'm also starting to work on right now. I apologise for not realising sooner about the stupid mistake I did. You guys still don't want to hear my nonsense so...Anywhore on with the chapter!

The Sun was rising in the sky, lighting warm colours in the forest. Orange's, Yellow's, Red's, Violet's and Blue's swirled in the sky, like painting with soft strokes forming a perfect canvas. It was the next day, the pack was ready to meet the visiting pack. Mostly Scott and Derek debated weather this is just a welcoming pack or an enemy pack, pacing their rooms with their thoughts. The pack just thought about their own problems. Stiles on the other hand was busy firing a million questions in his mind about the pack, hesitating telling his past or not, school, a certain Strawberry-blonde, his Best Friend, the pack...the list could go on and on but in reality it just looked like he was thinking about one thing. Sometimes the pack would grow curious as to what the certain Human was thinking all the time as he made up new ideas. The whole pack grew a little nervous but not a afraid, never would they be afraid of another pack, it was mostly the other way around. They were feared more than normal packs they knew were. But Alas, it never was them to expect a Human to come up with all those battle plans in a mere of hours.

Yes, the pack grew fond and proud of the Human because they knew that if you were a Human running with wolves, you would have to be the best. Everyone got ready for later on's meeting, everyone pretty much got used to other packs coming here since the Beacon in Beacon Hills was _literally_ activated. Stiles, Scott and Allison knew they had to accept the consequences from a few months ago defeating the Darach and dealing with the darkness covering their hearts.

Stiles was in his room lying down in his bed, thinking, debating, hesitating. He sighed and rubbed a hand on his face, trying to release some stress. Getting up to his drawer, he looked for some clothes to wear today. He knows Lydia tells him about his fashion sense but he told her that this was his style and maybe in his future years he would wear other clothes, more _Adult_ clothing. He thought of himself wearing teenager clothes, because since before in the facility he wasn't allowed to wear them but once he got the chance to, he loved so much he didn't stop. Letting himself wear something simple but nice, was his best choice. He grabbed his clothes and brought them to the restroom, setting them down on the toilet. He undressed, allowing himself to enter the shower and clean all the sweat and soot from his body.

After the warm shower, he dressed in his clothes. A Sherlock shirt, with a Blue flannel, some light blue jeans and his favourite Red Tops'. He grabbed his phone and keys, heading downstairs to the kitchen. He needed to get to the loft soon, it was nearly 8 o'clock. He started making breakfast, because he knew if he left his father alone he would take the advantage and eat a Steak or two. So he decided a simple breakfast his mother used to make, english muffins. It was sort of like a sandwich but more breakfast-y, that's what he used to say to his mom. Stiles since he was young always helped his Ma in the kitchen, cooking for everyone when he felt like she needed help. John and Scott are the only ones that know he cooks, he feels like if he would tell the pack then they would laugh at him, so he kept it secret. The Sheriff smelled the air and a smile lit his face, he loved when his son took care of him. He always appreciated how his son willingly made him food so he wouldn't end up with takeout. He sniffed the air once more, smelling english muffins in which he smiled. That really was his favourite breakfast, it reminded him of Claudia. 

John got up from his bed, still in his Pyjamas walking down the stairs to the kitchen. He found Stiles humming to a rock song and moving his hips to the beat. It made John chuckle because Claudia always would do that, his son reminded him how much Stiles really is like Claudia. If Stiles was a girl, he would definitely look like her. Stiles turned around when he heard his father chuckle. "Morning Pops, How'd ya sleep?" he smiled while looking at his father. "Good, Actually the best sleep in a long time. Are you going to meet the pack soon?" Stiles smile fell a little and he nodded. "Yeah, just gonna head to the loft after breakfast, Kay?" Stiles turned back to the pan, finishing the eggs for the english muffin's. "Alright, Can I ask you a question Stiles?" Stiles chuckled. "You already did but yeah." John smiled when Stiles served him his english muffin. "When are you going to tell the pack? About us I mean. Look son, they do deserve to know. If you don't tell them now, your friends might end up in danger and sooner or later they will find out." The Fox sighed, a worried look appeared on his face. "I know, I know but I just can't seem to tell them. They will know but just not right now, we might have a new problem, when is Beacon Hills never free of problems?" John nodded and bit into his food. Both eating and savouring the wonderful taste full of memories.

Once done John went to go get ready for work while Stiles washed the plates he began thinking about what his father had said. He bid his father goodbye when his father came down the stairs all set with his uniform. Stiles headed to his Jeep for a short ride to the loft. It was nearly time for the meeting but not yet, meaning 9 o'clock. 

When Stiles got to the pull-door from the loft, he found a few hungry wolves in the living room but holding it down to satisfy their Alphas. Stiles just shook his head and smirked. "I get here and instead of finding a happy pack, I find a hungry pack. Didn't you guys eat or something?"they all shook their heads, pouting with hunger. Scott stood up from the couch and walked to Stiles, leaning in to whisper in his ear. He guessed he wanted him to cook for them since none of them has had a home cooked meal in a long time. Nobody even with super-hearing could hear what the true Alpha whispered to his friend. Stiles quickly shook his head and started denying it. "No, no,no,no,no,no, Not going to do that Scott you know I wouldn't. Not in front of them, yes I could but not with them. Nu-huh. Not gonna happen." Everyone's heads tilted in confusion like a confused puppy. "Stiles, What won't you do?" Cora asked. Stiles glared at his friend but Scott put his typical Puppy dog eyes. Stiles sighed when Scott leaned once more saying just this once but he knew he was going to end up cooking for them every time they'd ask, always asking questions for his foods. He sighed once more, rubbing his eyelids to relax them. "Alright, Alright. _If_ they promise to help clean after themselves, I'm not going to be the one doing it." Scott nodded eagerly and hugged his brother from another mother. "Thanks bro, promise they'll help. Just _please_ do it." Scott clapped his hands in a begging motion to Stiles. Everybody was curious and eager to find out what the human is about to do. Derek was even more curious but he didn't show it, just grunted and rolled his eyes looking again through the loft window.

"I'll be right back...Just don't each other. I really don't want that, Okay?" Everyone nodded slowly still hesitating of their answer. Stiles headed to the kitchen door but once he closed the door he opened it once more peeking his head out the door. "Scott, could you turn on the Tv or something? I just want some privacy. Thanks." Scott nodded and turned the Tv loud enough so they couldn't hear Stiles in the other room. Derek was walking to the kitchen door when Scott stood in front of the door, protecting it so no one would go inside. "Nope, No one goes in unless Stiles says so. You're going to have to wait here until Stiles says so." Derek growled but headed to the couch with the others waiting for the human to finish whatever the hell he's doing.

Stiles was in the kitchen preparing a meal for wolves, he searched and saw that they ate at least for three people each, so that's a lot of food but he doesn't mind since he works fast. He wants to make everyone something special if they're going to eat his food for the first time. He's definitely nervous but as soon as he started it washed away, it's just another method to release some of his stress and anxiety through his cooking. He was humming and dancing while doing so since it was more subconsciously like his mother did. It was 10:30 when he finished everything and started covering up the food so it wouldn't get cold, he wanted to surprise them but first he needed someone to help put the table. He left the food and once the door opened everyone looked at him in curiosity. Stiles looked at Scott smiling, "Scott could you help put the table. Everyone as well." The pack frowned but left to put the table, hesitating from what Stiles was doing inside the kitchen. Stiles walked with them and helped them place every plate and cutlery on the table they haven't used, that Derek bought for whatever reason he wanted it. Once everything was on the table, Stiles asked everyone to sit down wherever they wanted. Derek was frowning, but still glancing a few times a his kitchen to see what's inside. "Okay, since everyone is in they're seats. Scott, Could you help me?" Scott nodded and everyone could smell the excitement coming in waves from the true Alpha. Patiently everyone waited for the two to come back.

Once Scott was in the kitchen with Stiles he could taste everything, feeling his mouth water in hunger but he held himself for his pack. Stiles gave him some dishes while Stiles carried some as well. Everyone saw both of them start walking when a mouth-watering scent filled the table. Everyone licked their lips in anticipation. Derek and everyone smelled once more and grinned except for the Sourwolf. Stiles and Scott set the plates down, Scott sat with Allison waiting for Stiles to say something. "Um...well, I know Scott had to convince me to do this but I was also to afraid if you would laugh at me for this but here goes nothing. Dig in." Stiles lifted the covers off the dishes and everyone eyes went wide. They looked from the food to Stiles then back at the food, making it for at least a five times before waiting for Stiles. Stiles went to the middle of the table and grabbed some serving utensils and began to serve everyone's plate. Once everyone was served they waited for the Alpha's to begin first, simple pack education. Everyone eagerly were looking at Derek and Scott for them to have the first bite, Derek waited to see what Scott's reaction was. Scott moaned at the taste of the meat and licked his licked his lips to get rid of a piece that was stuck there. Derek slowly put his fork inside and tasted the meat like Scott. 

Derek couldn't begin to describe the flavours that filled his tongue, he couldn't help but moan like Scott did which made his eyes wide and clear his throat in embarrassment. "Wow, This is really good Stiles. I didn't know why I forgot the taste of your food, it's always delicious. Thanks by the way." Scott said clearly meaning it. Stiles gave a small smile waiting for the other to try his food. Everyone began to dig in and one bite, everyone was also moaning by the taste. Stiles blushed a smidge but it went away. Everybody was wide eyed and looking at Stiles now. Jackson with a piece of meat on his fork pointed at Stiles, "Stinlinski, _You_ never said you cooked. I can't believe I'm saying this but this is the best food I've eaten in my life. How did you not cook before?, you totally should've." Everyone nodded to what Jackson said. He nervously cleared his throat before speaking. "Well, I was a little scared you would laugh at me for being able to cook but guess that was stupid, right? Thank you." 

Everyone began eating, savouring the wonderful taste in their mouths. Stiles took a bit and subconsciously tears fell down his cheeks from his memories, he made it exactly like his mother used to. Scott noticed this and put his fork down. "Stiles, Are you okay?" once he asked that everyone saw the human crying while eating his food. Stiles quickly realised he was crying and wiped them away. "Sorry, It's nothing. I'm okay buddy." but Scott knew what happened exactly. "Oh Stiles, Don't tell me...You really didn't have to make this." Everyone was now confused. Peter was the one to ask. "May I ask what does the young Alpha mean by that?" Stiles smiled and shook his head and waving them off. "It's nothing really, I just remembered about this food. My mom used to make it for me and since this was my first time cooking for you guys I wanted it something special. It was my mother's recipe." Derek was impressed and grew fond of the human. He was surprised that Stiles willingly shared something personal to the pack, it made his wolf purr. He was confused by that but pushed the feeling down. He decided to at least thank him for giving a hungry pack of wolves food to eat in less than an hour. He cleared his throat and spoke, "Um, Thank you Stiles. For the meal I mean. That was really...nice of you to share us some of your personal life." Derek continued eating. "Did I just hear correctly? Did Sourwolf just thank me for something? Now this is surprising." Stiles smiled but nodded in appreciation. The pack chuckled but continued their meal. Stiles Fox purred in appreciation, which confused Stiles as well. He too as well pushed the feeling down. 

After the food was emptied everyone put their part and helped clean the dishes and put everything away. Stiles was happy the pack liked his food, especially when he suspected none of them would but got surprised either way. Isaac felt like Derek was his new father figure and when Stiles made this food for them it made him realise that Stiles sort of was like his mother which made him smile. He felt like they were his Mom and Dad but he wouldn't dare say that out loud because he really doesn't know if either of them likes being called like that. Isaac felt like he really needed a hug from Stiles so he went with Stiles and hugged him from behind. Stiles jumped but then realised who it was and turned around and hugged back. Stiles and Isaac hugged for a few seconds before separating. "Thank you Stiles, for the meal. It made feel more like at home which has been a long time since I've felt like that." Stiles chuckled and ruffled the curly blonde wolf's hair. "Your Welcome Isaac, you can talk to me any  time you need to. Even if it's something embarrassing, just so you know. I'm always here." Isaac smiled and nodded heading back to where he was sitting with Kira. 

*******************************************************

One hour later and the McCall-Hale pack was ready to confront this new pack arriving at his loft in only a few minutes to arrive. The pack was impatient but held on, Stiles had a million thoughts in his mind like before thinking of everything that could happen at this very moment. The room was so tense that Stiles opened a window to let some of that tense air out. 

There was a knock on the door and Derek opened it to find five teenagers and one man he could never forget, **Deucalion**. The man that almost brutally murdered a whole town and his pack in an instant, not before they both had to defeat the Darach. Compared to the man he saw months ago he saw a new man, like the same wise Alpha was known from his mother, Thalia Hale. The moment they heard that voice the pack, especially Scott tensed. "Hello Derek, Long time no see. I do wish to apologise from my actions of my previous intentions. I hope you'll forgive me for my past self. I did follow your request and came back to be the man I was once before, now that we meet again I do wish to make some pacts with your pack if you don't mind." The room was quiet except for the heartbeats of everyone in the room. 

Derek allowed the six people to enter his humble abode. Scott was tense but after what Duke said he found a moment of peace in his words. "Now that your here, We're wondering as to why you're just passing through? " Scott asked. Duke turned to the young Alpha and smiled. "Ah, Scott McCall. The True Alpha. Now there is no need for violence, I just wanted to make a deal with you if that's alright?" Derek and Scott looked at each other, debating weather they should or not. After a while they nodded and waved their hands as in to proceed. 

"I would like to have Stiles to join my pack. We very much need someone like him, I think he would help me better my pack in many ways. That's all I want, Stiles." In an instant it was like everyone from both pack stood in front of each other. "Absolutely not Deucalion. Anything else but Stiles. He stays with us, he's not going anywhere with you." Scott growled, Stiles nodded and stepped forward. "Yeah, I'm not leaving my pack for you Duke. I'd rather hurt myself than be in your pack, I know you said you've changed but I can't know for sure. So that's a big No-No from me." Duke chuckled. "Oh, you very much would want to come with us if you don't want the pack knowing about somethings you've done in the past, No not very nice thing for a human." Stiles eyes widen and he sat down, _How the hell does he know about me being a part of the Fireflies?_ Stiles rubbed his head to soften the pain of an upcoming headache. "He's still not going Deucalion, either you leave or it's war." Scott said.

Deucalion grinned but looked at the whole pack, "I will have Stiles in my pack, weather you like it or not. I will stay even if this means it's bloody war, See you soon Scott." His pack left in an instant without another word. 

Once they were gone they turned to the human than was having short of breaths, heart beating rapidly, he was having a panic attack. "Stiles-Stiles. Breathe count with me 1-2-3-4,  1-2-3-4 that's it 1-2-3-4. One more 1-2-3-4, Good." Scott help his friend. Stiles heart started to slow down but he felt tired so he laid on the couch forgetting his surroundings. He went out like a light, the pack really didn't mind. They knew he must have been tired after making all the food, so they let him. While Stiles rested, the pack decided that it was time to train once again but this time it was the humans turn as well. 

*********************************************************

While Stiles and the pack stayed at the loft, Derek went to visit his old house. Reminding himself of the day it happened, torturing himself with the memories.

He stood on the small porch when he heard a faint heart-beat inside, he went full shifted inside but instead of finding another Werewolf he found a woman lying on the floor. He smell the air again but couldn't believe his nose, it smelled like Pine trees and Chocolate. He immediately ran to the woman on the floor and tears were close to falling, he knew this person. **Laura** , it was his older sister Laura. He couldn't believe his eyes, he saw his sister's body in half, he buried her body. This was impossible, he suddenly heard paper flicking from the small wind. He found a note taped next to her body.

_**I wanted to give this to you as a peace offering but as we saw that was not possible but I'm not that cruel, I wanted to do a favour. Something in return, I met with an old friend of mine and helped me. This is a gift from me, take care Derek.** _

_**Deucualion.** _

Derek curled the paper note into a ball and put it in his pocket from the leather jacket. He dialed for Scott because he really needed help with this.

"Hello Derek, Is something wrong?" Scott said. Derek sighed, "I really need you to go with Deaton you really need to see this. Bring the pack with you." Scott was heard talking to the pack, "I''m on my way." Derek placed his phone in his pocket. He picked his sister up from her back and knees and carried her to his Camero, placing her in the back seats. Praying she's okay. He started driving to the usual clinic that they frequently went when in dire need.

Derek driving looking once in a while to see if his sister was alright, he was really happy but worried as well.

*********************************************************

When Derek arrived he saw that the pack was here before him, Derek got out and went to get her sister from the back. Carrying her through the doors and to the back where Deaton and the pack were waiting. The moment he entered, Cora smelled the air and could not believe it as well. Peter eyes grew wide and when both if saw Derek enter with and unconscious Laura in his arms their eyes filled with tears. Cora's fell but Peter and Derek wiped them away. "Laura! Oh my god, How, Who?" Cora yelled, Derek took out the note and handed it to Cora then she handed it to Scott. Scott read it out loud. "I wanted to give this to you as a peace offering but as we saw that was not possible but I'm not that cruel, I wanted to do a favour. Something in return, I met with an old friend of mine and helped me. This is a gift from me, take care Derek. Deucualion." Scott curled up the paper and threw it in the trash can. "So he fucking declares war and then gives you a peace offering as in a not dead but very much ALIVE Laura. What the hell is wrong with him?" Cora growled. 

Deaton started checking her body, everything looked and sounded normal. Deaton sighed, "She looks alright but I still need to check on her when or if she wakes up. They might have put a herb or spell on her to keep her in this state, I suggest you all go home. Rest, it's been a long day. Derek, you can come back in the morning." Deaton said in his usual calm tone which was nerve-wrecking sometimes because he sounded like he may or may not have a clue but also have his own secrets that you know he'll never tell unless he tells you.

Everyone nodded but before anyone left Derek ordered them, "I expect everyone to be at the loft at 10 o'clock, we start training. Stiles and Lydia you're coming too. No complaints." Stiles heart beat a little faster and he was scared and nervous. He was still afraid if he used his skills someone might get hurt. He was scared for tomorrow but he merely couldn't do anything because he knew that if he didn't come himself then Derek could drag him all the way to the loft himself. Stiles sighed and waited for tomorrows events and to see what he'll need to do to prevent completing any activities.

Stiles and the whole pack began to prepare for battle...      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Forgive me for deleting the chapter. I'm organising the book, which is allowing me to already finish the fourth chapter which in fact will be posted in a few days. Sorry for the Short Chapter next chapter will be longer! Thank you for reading!!!  
> Comment  
> Thanks for leaving Kudos  
> Bye!!!


	4. I googled Mates and You weren't in the search list...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles was extremely nervous for pack training. Even if he could stay at home he knew that Derek would drag his ass to the loft, since he didn't want that he decided to not do anything and go try to cooperate with Derek's training. He knew Derek was nervous but he never told the pack, the Sourwolf always hid his emotions. It was best thing to do for the pack, is what Stiles thinks. Stiles and Derek realise that they're mates, that is one of the worst things to happen to them making them deny and ignore each other as well as more sarcasm and aggressiveness with each other.  
> This just made everything a whole lot easier...(Note the Sarcasm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I finally updated! Yay!  
> You will see some sarcasm and growling with Derek and Stiles. I know, I know you guys want them to be together already but it doesn't make it interesting, so...I decided to give them a little conflict at first but soon my friends, soon they will be together...just not right now. I hope you guys still want these chapters but this will end with something you might want to kill me but once done you will see the new book. So...You guys still don't want to hear me, Anywhore...On with the chapter.

Sunday morning and Stiles was a nervous wreck, his anxiety off the charts. He knew he had to train with them but it didn't mean he wasn't scared. Yes he would use his bat but he used it since he was afraid to touch another weapon in his life ever again. Since he was little, he took an oath to never touch a weapon unless needed to protect himself or his friends. He knew his father was right, sooner or later he would have to tell them but not now. He was afraid if once said, one of his friends might end up like his mother. He had to first go and face his fears, for his pack. Scott told him that he wanted him to know how to protect himself since he was a target to Duke's pack, even when Stiles already knew how to handle every weapon the pack could think of and fight expertly until his enemy is down on it's knees. 

He was facing his fears for them, he didn't want to worry his friend since he has enough on his plate. Stiles sighing while entering the loft was his first step to conquering his fears. The pack was in the basement, who by the way was a surprise to the Werewolves as well as the fox. Stiles heard their grunts and puffs of air they made once he was inside. They were already training, even Lydia but Derek was waiting for Stiles in the Living room huffing about the late teenager. When he was inside, Derek was hit with a strong wave of Anxiety and Fear. He looked up from his book he was reading which was _'A Midsummer's Night Dream'_ from Shakes Spear funny for others eyes but deep down it was special for Derek since his mother used to read this book almost all the time, seeing the human slowly walk inside made him raise an eyebrow. Derek got confused because he thought Stiles would be jumping in excitement and the whole pack would have to hold him down the whole time but _this_ , this just surprised him. 

Derek shut his book and set it on his lap, frowning at the human which when Stiles turned to him, hid his emotions with a smile made him wonder if Stiles has been feeling like this all the time and never told anyone. "Hey Derek, So...What am I doing today?" Stiles nervously asked. Derek placed the book on the couch next to him and stood up. He approached Stiles smelling the emotions that hit him in the face, each time a new one showing. Stiles knew Derek would be mad at him for being late but Derek being really quiet and mysterious riled him up. Stiles nervously stepped back each time Derek took one, his back hit the wall behind making Stiles gulp. He was cornered, he closed eyes expecting the questions to be fired. He knew Derek could smell his emotions from the moment he walked inside. Derek was smelling his emotions but he also smelled a tinge of something unexpected, Stiles's normal Fresh fallen rain scent as well as something his wolf purred in pleasure. He realised it was something like Peppermint but Stiles's breath doesn't smell like it. It made him think that if his wolf is purring at his smell, he must have been dreaming.

Thalia once old him about Mates, he once thought Paige was his Mate but Thalia made him understand that he just felt Real Love but not the love of Mates. So the second time he thought it was Kate but he already suspected she wasn't his mate the moment she harmed his family. Right now he had a million questions running through his head, only staring at Stiles in hesitation. Derek looked into the boys eyes and his breath hitched. Stiles's eyes shone a warm pink for a second but came back to the Whisky-amber eyes everyone loved. _I thought many times I had found my Mate but this person is whom I'm meant to be with. I suspected someone else but Stiles; Skinny, Defenceless Stiles, is my Mate never thought it was possible._ Stiles was staring deeply into Derek's eyes and his breath caught when he saw his eyes shine with a warm pink but faded to his Forest green eyes. 

Derek was so close Stiles could feel Derek's breath pepper his cheeks. Derek was looking closely, staring at the human as he was filled with nervousness in huge waves radiating his body. He growled, "You're Late, Training's downstairs." Derek decided it was best not to ask why suddenly Stiles was his Mate, he felt strange. Derek was curious as to why he did that, his wolf huffed making him wonder what the hell is happening to him.

Stiles's Fox purred with pleasure when Derek was close, he began to wonder as to why his fox decided Broody Eyebrows was a catch to him. They were Mates, which made Derek anger rise up. He denied having the human as a mate, not because he was a human but because he hated the fact the hyperactive spaz was the mate to the Broody Sourwolf. It made Derek's blood boil with anger, as soon as Derek found out, Stiles's Fox was a bit easier in resolving his questions, his Fox told him that a certain Sourwolf was his Mate. As soon as he heard those words all his fear was washed away in an instant into anger. Both Fox and Wolf were happy except two certain humans were not. Stiles now really wasn't looking forward to the training, if he had to spend another second with Derek he might even explode. It was enough with his broody ego, now that they were mates it was just another set of emotions Stiles had to carry which he was really not looking forward to. Derek grunted a 'Let's Go' and both of them headed downstairs to the basement.

Stiles walked behind Derek, following him to the training room he heard earlier which made him think how the hell did he fit a basement there let alone a weapons room. Stiles nerves came back but the anger from Derek made him push those feelings down. While they walked down the steps, Stiles could stop to admire Derek's back which lead him into looking at him, _really_ looking. He wondered what Derek thought about him being his Mate but then shaking his head he realised Sourwolf already thinks he's a mistake. While Derek walked in front he heard Stiles heart skip a beat, Was he scared of Derek for a moment back there? It made him grow curious as to why Stiles heartbeat decided to jump. Did Stiles already like him? or was he just nervous. Millions and millions of questions surrounded his mind making him have a headache. Derek was allowing the human to choose his first training since he didn't want to pressure the human...yet. Stiles walked inside the room and found the pack training in sections. Allison and Lydia worked with the target practice, Allison with her bows and Lydia with some throwing knives and the others were just hand to hand kombat, Weapon building meaning learning how to take apart and put back together guns, crossbows, etc with Chris. Stiles chose the weapons buliding since that was more of a thinking instead of a doing activity. "Choose a station and follow the leader, just...don't break anything." Derek said. "What?...Me?...pfff, I wouldn't do anything. I’m not listening, but keep talking. I enjoy the way your voice makes my ears bleed. “Don’t make me hit you again!” “You’re going to hit me again? No, don’t do that! I might not survive!” Are you always this retarded or are you making a special effort today? I’m not your type. I’m not inflatable. "I’d insult you, but the sad truth is that you wouldn’t understand and if I tried to explain it to you, your brain might implode from information overload." Derek rolled his eyes, ignoring him by training by himself. 

Stiles wanted to show his Weapon's building skills, he at least wasn't doing any harm. Stiles smirked and approached the table where Chris was looking at his M16, checking if it was working correctly. "Hello Stiles, You here to learn how to use a gun?" Chris asked while Stiles shook his head. "I already know, You'd expect the Sheriff's son wouldn't already know the safeties of a gun. Hello? Sheriff's kid." Stiles sass was heard throughout the room Scott rolled his eyes but continued his fight with Isaac. Chris smirked, chuckling at Stiles antics to distracting him but he knew that kid didn't even know how to hold a freaking gun. "Really Stiles?, Okay. Since you know how to use them, I want you to take this gun apart and put it back together if you really can." Chris smirked while Stiles just smiled nodding, accepting the challenge.

Derek was doing his normal warm up routine when he heard quick clicks and locks, making him turn from where he was looking at the wall. Derek heard once more and turned to the table where Stiles was. Stiles was like a working machine, moving so much and fast it was fascinating. Derek shook his head in disbelief, Was the Human capable of doing that? Is he really not so bad? Derek growled and continued his routine. He heard Stiles's breaths, each once he took made him weak. _I'm just listening to Stiles breathe and this is how my body starts to act?_ Stiles stopped for a moment, a very long moment making Derek look once more and he saw Stiles staring at the gun like if he was thinking hard. He started to hear Stiles's heartbeat, it was beating a thousand miles per hour. It was like a Jack hammer, Derek grew worried but why was he worried? he normally ignored him. What was Stiles's doing to him? Chris walked from the other side of the table to Stiles. He held his shoulders, turning him to look at him correctly.  

"Stiles-Stiles, Son. Come on Stiles. Are you okay?" Chris was shaking the young boy franticly trying to make him react to his movements but they didn't seem to work, Stiles was really deep in thought. Derek saw this and got up, walking next to Chris who is trying to stand in front of Stiles's eye range so he could at least come back to them. Stiles was no where near them, he was rethinking what happened that night on his first mission. He couldn't move or breathe. It was traumatising since he pushed down those thoughts long ago, he even forgot the voice of his mother. After so long he had to imagine how his mother sounded, but now the memories flew right in making him freeze because the huge impact of memories came back in an instant. It was like a punch to his face. Stiles wanted to move but it was like he was in a Coma, hearing everything but cannot move at all. It was scary, but he did have to come back because the pack might be there when he un-freezes. Derek looked at Stiles and was truly wondering what the human is thinking that's making him reek of grief, sadness and fear.

Chris took the gun out of Stiles's hands and placed it on the table, "Maybe this might work. Try touching him yourself or something cause I've tried everything I can think of." Derek nodded and stood in front of Stiles. "Stiles." Derek laced his fingers with Stiles, trying to make him react to his touch. Stiles felt something holding his hands making him feel at home, which that made him shake his head and come back to reality. He looked down at his hands that were in a soft grip from the Alpha. He pulled his hands away and went up the stairs running, he couldn't do this. If by just holding a gun without even shooting it makes him freeze then he doesn't want to know what happens when he shoots with it. Derek saw the human run upstairs, he ran behind him, following him to the top floor of the loft. Stiles grabbed his stuff and ran out the loft heading to his Jeep. He really needed his father right now. He needs his father to help him do this, it's the only way.

Derek saw how the boy was running franticly to leave at that moment, not wanting people asking him questions. He doesn't know but he felt the same way years ago, even if he doesn't know his past it was like he was watching his past self. Derek ran to keep up with Stiles but when he's running from something he can be really fast if he wants to be. Stiles's was reaching his Jeep when he was held back for a moment but he struggled to free himself from the tight grip. "Stiles, Stiles. I'm right here. Calm down, it's not your fault, it's not your fault." Stiles recognised that voice, it wasn't Derek it was his Father. When did he get here? John was holding his trembling son in his arms, he bets that Stiles doesn't even know he's crying or shaking. While the Sheriff cooed his son to calm him, Derek stood there wide eyed. He didn't do anything except try to help him. "Stiles don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault. You're okay, Kiddo. You're okay." Stiles relaxed in his fathers arms, he felt safe.  He truly didn't mean to lash out but it just happened. John suspected that something like this would happen, so he was driving to Derek's to see if his son was okay but the moment he saw his son shaking and running from the loft he knew something bad had happened.

"Derek, Can you tell me what happened or am I going to need to ask someone else?" John asked calmly, fatherly. Which Derek's hasn't heard someone talk to him like that in so long. John waved his hand to come over, which Derek took that as and order and did. When he stood next to the Sheriff he was looking at Stiles, blaming himself for doing this too soon to the boy and he didn't even know how scared Stiles was until now. "Could you help me put him inside? I can't really do it on my own." Derek nodded and placed his arms under Stiles's knees and shoulders, he felt Stiles curl up closer to him subconsciously making Derek smile a little. He put him down in the passenger seat, lowering him until he was sitting on the seat.  

John closed the door and sighed, "It wasn't your fault you know that?, It was something that happened when he was a kid. It's not my story to tell. I'm still a little confused with this Pack-thing but he needs from time to time someone to anchor himself to. You don't realise it but he's a lot like you, but in his own way. I might suspect something is going on between you two but it will pass on just like it happens with family. I'm going to take him home for a while, just think about what I said. Take care of yourself, Son." John patted Derek's shoulder in comfort. Derek was shocked at Stiles's father's words, he never thought of that. That maybe the boy was like him, broken, lost and hurt. John drove away in his cruiser, leaving Stiles's Jeep with Derek which sooner or later Stiles would pick it up but not right now where he's unconscious. 

While John was driving Stiles was in his own world dreaming, he was in a house. A big one maybe it was a mansion or something because Stiles couldn't pin-point it's exact size. His mother was in the kitchen humming to Twisted sister 'We're not gonna take it', his father walked in from another room coming to his mom and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. Stiles was walking down the stairs in Pyjamas, his face was filled with tears falling down his cheeks. Stiles sat on the staircase with his head in his hands. His mother saw this and crouched down in front of him, making the young Stiles look at his mother's Whiskey-amber brown eyes just like his. "What's wrong my little, Kit? What happened?" Stiles tears fell while he spoke his voice cracked. "I-I can't do-do this Ma. It's-It's really hard. I'm-I'm too scared for-for my fr-friends. What if I tell-tell them and some-something happens. I don't-don't want anybody to die-die because of-of me." Claudia smiled warmly at his son while he sobbed. "Aw Miecyzsław, you don't have to be afraid, it is better to tell them instead of keeping something so big in your heart. If keeping something too long makes you scared, imagine once you tell them how relieving it will feel to take that off you chest, how your friends worry about you but know your true self. I know your really scared Kit but always remember that it is best to have people knowing what's wrong with you and how you feel than lock yourself in your own darkness for a long time causing you to slowly end up alone in your own world. I love you Kit, don't forget that. Always keep your friends closer and don't let them out of your sight." Claudia hugged her son one more time before his dream blurred into darkness.

Stiles found the dream interesting but relieving. He had a smile on his face the whole time, he never expected his mother to appear in his dream. It was usually nightmares that filled his dreams but this is the first time he had a simple dream of his mother.

Stiles's eyes fluttered open, shutting them once more from the blinding light. He opened them slowly to find he was in a car, but not his Jeep. He was in his father's cruiser. He sat up correctly using his elbows a leverage. He looked to his left to find he was in a parking lot. His father was walking back from the cruiser with some curly fries and a water. John opened the cruiser's door and sat inside with his son conscious at the moment with wide eyes. "Hey Stiles, Are you better now? I brought you some curly fries and a water, hope you feel better." His dad handed him his fries and in an instant he fished them out to eat. While Stiles happily ate his food, John drove to the forest. It was time to end this stupid paranoia. It was time Stiles learned to face his fears and pick up a weapon or else in a middle of a fight he won't survive.

Stiles stopped mid-fry and swallowed. "Where are we going Dad?" he asked because he saw the determined face of his father and he worriedly sat back finishing slowly his fries. John glanced at his son and turned back to the road, his determined face never leaving. "It's time you got your head out of your ass and start acting like a true Werefox. Your an Alpha now for fuck sakes, your supposed to never fear what comes at you but seeing you freak out because of a gun now that's not how my son is like. Time to man-up and face those stupid fears. You can't expect to save your friends when your afraid to pick up a goddamn weapon. You used to love them, shooting them like it was part of you. I want my son back, not this persons he's pretending to be." Stiles nervously gulped because yeah, his father's right if he wants to protect his friends from Deucalion then he needs to fight this stupid fear of touching a freaking weapon. Besides now that he thinks about it, it does sound a bit idiotic. He was accepting his father's help but that didn't mean he couldn't be nervous, making him twiddle his thumbs to control his anxiety.

John was willing to call the Station, telling them he needs to take a week off since it's something about his son. Of course he was allowed, he was Sheriff after all. He needed to give his son a lesson on fighting his fears or else they're going to over power him. "Stiles, I told everyone we're taking a week of, in the mean time we're going to be training you and before you ask yes I even told your pack. All they know is that you need time." Stiles blew a raspberry and breathed out a stressful puff of air. "Alright...If we're doing this then let's get started with it."

*****************************************************************

Well you could say it was a wake up call, after the week was done and all the sore spots he got because of his Dad while training his ass off finally got him rid of his fears. His senses were sharper making him react quickly to anything. He came back to being the badass Assassin he used to be. While training his father, he did tell him that as soon as he went back it was time for him to tell his pack about everything, _literally_ everything. Stiles got a lot stronger you could say which was also a problem when trying to hide his body and strength. 

Both Foxes where driving back to their house, it was time to come back after all they said one week. Stiles was driving this time, tapping the steering wheel in the beat of a song he heard when he was younger. John was asleep next to his son because he did just give his son a full training for a year in just a week, plus he was older he did need his beauty sleep once in a while. Stiles was passing houses when he found the memorable house since he arrived here in Beacon Hills, his home. Stiles smiled since he was also excited to see his best friend in a long time, it was one week without his brother near him. 

He was parking the car when a certain Alpha heard two certain heart beats that would always be familiar to him. Scott peeked from his window to find both John and Stiles walking inside the house, tiered of their trip. Scott smiled brightly and ran out of his house to his best friend. Stiles was about to enter his house when he heard Scott call him from behind. "Stiles! Stiles!" Stiles turned around to his brother and both hugged, Scott giving him the biggest bear hug in the universe. "Hey Buddy, How has the pack been doing without me?" Scott chuckled at Stiles and shook his head. "Pretty miserable since you haven't cooked them anything in a long time but we're fine now. Strangely Deucalion hasn't made a move but sooner or later he will." Stiles frowned at that, _Strange..._

He dismissed his frown to a smile, "Well I'm back!" Scott chuckled while rolling his eyes. That's the usual Stiles for you. Well their happy moment ended the moment Derek called Scott. Scott answered his phone, his face worried, putting it in speaker so both of them could hear him. "Hello, Derek. What happened?" Derek growled lowly and pace his loft's floor. "Is Stiles here yet?" Stiles smiled and being his normal sarcastic self. "Well Sourwolf, if I wasn't here then where the would I be? In the Jungle?" Derek rolled his eyes and sighed."You guys need to get here fast. We've got a problem." Scott and Stiles both looked at each other and hug up, already driving with Scott's bike to Derek's.

******************************************************************

Derek was pacing the floor, waiting for Scott and Stiles to arrive. It has been a long time since his encounter with Laura, she hasn't been able to wake up this whole time making him stress even more. His wolf has been aggressive since Stiles left, longing for his Mates's presence. It made Derek grumpier than before since his wolf hasn't stop bugging him from the day Stiles panicked when they trained. He left all of them worried when he left for the week even Derek got a bit emotional that day. It was like a new set of emotions were added since he realised Stiles was his mate. 

He heard two heartbeats approach the loft's door, he knew that they had arrived. Well you could say there was a little incident a few moments ago and it isn't good news. Scott opened the loft door to find some of his pack members wounded and others attending them. "What the Fuck happened?" Scott growled. Stiles stood shocked, looking at the wounded pack in front of him. "One word...Deucalion." Peter breathed sarcastically in pain. Stiles went to check on Peter which he had a huge gash on his stomach, by an Alpha since it would've healed a long time ago if it was from a Beta. Scott looked at the rest of the pack and found four members missing in the room. "Who else is missing?" Derek sighed at Scott's question, "Isaac, Jackson, Malia and Cora were kidnapped when we were fighting Deucalion, he took them and we don't even know where to start-" before Derek could finish Stiles interrupts. "-I don't think you searched hard enough, he left a note saying if I don't join him by the next full moon they're going to die." Derek ripped the note from Stiles's hand and read through the note, his patience reaching his limit. His hands shook in anger, curling his fists including the paper in his hands. He turned around and punched the nearest wall, making the brick wall shatter from contact.

Stiles was worried, he knew something like this was going to happen but he didn't expect Deucalion to do this, well maybe. He knew the pack would question as to why Deucalion would want a 'Human, skinny, deafensless, Stiles' to join his pack. What they didn't know was his true past and that's what worries Stiles, if they knew about him they would understand as to why he wants him but at the same time he doesn't know what the pack will say about his true self. 

Stiles sighs, he knows now it's time. His father said that sooner or later by not telling them his friends and pack would end up in danger, _that old man knew this was coming...he knew this would happen._ After he stitched up everyone's wounds which also surprised the whole pack yet again and made Derek curious as to how he knew. Yeah he knew how to stitch, but it wasn't a very pretty reason when your body is filled with scars no one knows except you do when needing to close painful wounds. "You know how to stitch? Why didn't help stitch the others when we were wounded? It would've help a lot." Lydia asked. Stiles shrugged while he kept stitching Peter, "Well, You never asked-Stop moving- so when I wanted to help I decided-Please it would definitely help me if you would stay still- to just stay in the back unless someone decided to ask me but since this time-Come on Peter, Do I have to strap you in?-you guys are really hurt I had to take action weather you liked it or not." The pack was trying not to laugh because Peter looked like a little kid, moving so the needle wouldn't touch him while Stiles looked like a Mom trying to calm down his squirming kid. 

"There you grumpy pants, See? It wasn't so bad. Now stay still, don't move to much. You might pop a stitch." He covered his wound with a gause and patted it softly. He stood up walking to the Sourwolf with his hands on his hips. "Are you hurt too? Cause I ain't gonna stitch no more unless it's now or never." Stiles sassed at Derek making him grunt and sit down on his leather couch. His wolf wouldn't stop whining about wanting his Mate to touch him but he couldn't mind saying he wanted him to as well. He crouched down and pulled his arm away, lifting gently the shirt to find black blood oozing down his torso showing a definite gash across his stomach, _Why didn't he say anything?_ "Oh my God Derek?!, Why didn't you say anything? Jesus Christ! Did they use wolfsbane-Yeah they did- Shit! Where the hell do I get Wolfsbane around here?-Oh wait...hehe." He pulled his wallet out, laughing sheepishly taking a small bag filled with wolfsbane already crushed. "Why the fuck to you have wolfsbane in your wallet?" Derek asked. Stiles grew serious as he took his lighter out and lit a portion in the palm of his hand. "You never know when you need some-This is gonna hurt a lot okay?" He placed the wolfsbane on the gash which led to Derek shutting his eyes and arching his back in pain, Stiles never liked him being in pain so he did what his breed would normally do. He took the pain completely without touching, he concentrated in the pain and kept it himself. He winced at the feeling but shut it down so the others wouldn't suspect it, Werefoxes were known to be able to take away your pain without needing to touch them. Derek slowly opened his eyes and found those Whiskey-amber brown eyes he grew to love, even if he doesn't admit it yet. Wondering who the hell took all his pain. 

He groaned in exhaustion and was about to get up when Stiles held him down, "Nope not yet Big Guy, You like the rest, need to sleep even if it was just a scratch it weakens you too. Go to sleep, I have to think. I need to think of something to fix this. I need to be alone for a while-"Stiles stood up and headed to a empty room from upstairs. Derek furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, looking at Scott asking if he knew something but he just shrugged. Accepting that answer he just relaxed and closed his eyes, listening to his mate's heartbeat upstairs to lull him to sleep. Thinking hard in telling them or not, Stiles contemplated in deciding weather he should or not, but he needs to act now or else his friends and family will be in grave danger...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh ho ho ho hoo-THE TENSION!!! I'm posting this week so be prepared! Sorry for these small chapters, they're mostly filler chapters...Anyways bye guys and as always,   
> Commment   
> THANKS FOR YOUR KUDOS  
> Bye !!!


	5. Saving the pack with a lot of knowledge...or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles decides weather he's telling them or not, also add to that he needs to find his friends before the full moon. Meanwhile the pack is discussing plans, Isaac, Malia, Jackson and Cora are in the darkness. They're not being tortured but being held captive, yes. While both packs arise to battle the decision falls down to Stiles. He needs to ask himself if he'd rather stay like this or move on from his fear and tell them. It all falls down to this moment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And so it begins. Will he do so or give up all his fight by surrendering?  
>  Anywhore...on with the chapter!

It was him and only him who could fix this, who could fit all the pieces together, who could save the pack from this darkness that has begun to fill their lives once again. It was nightfall, bright stars and a shining moon looked down upon the pack, especially a certain Werefox. It was time for him to decide weather he shall speak the truth or forevermore stay silent for the rest of his days. Head in his hands, he pondered, questions his uncertainty. He pulled his hair in frustration, it was beginning to eat him, the stress and anxiety. He shut his eyes for a moment, indeed he needs to think hard. Whereas he has two decisions to make. One way is to tell them and await the actions his pack will take and the other is to keep quiet and to allow his pack to die in an unfair way because he wasn't capable in telling his pack.

He knows the consequences but he's just to afraid to let them happen. He lifts his head, showing a determined face. He was not going to allow his pack to die because of him, the decision has been made. **He will tell them, it's time they knew**. With his head held up high, he leaves the empty guest room and to the living room, where his pack awaits him. 

He reaches the last step and sighs, _You can do this Stiles, for the pack_. He entered the lounge and sat in an empty sofa closest to him, while the pack stared at the boy's face that reads so many emotions. "I don't know how to begin-" he shakes his head and holds it once again in his hands. "-I haven't been very honest with all of you, I hope you guys can forgive later or never but just know I have always hoped that I would have enough courage to say this. You can kick me out or ignore me but just  you know that I truly care about the pack more than myself. I'd rather want to help stay until we find Isaac, Jackson, Malia and Cora. Here goes nothing." These words made the pack sit up straighter and give him their full attention.

"Let me begin with my mom-" he frowns but relaxes it to a mere grim expression. "-It all began since my mother and father. They met when they were accepted to the facility called the Fireflies, which you know of. Both of them fell in love in a mission that was deadly for normal humans but not for supernatural. He saved her from another hunter, if he was human he would've died but he was not. Both of them were Werefoxes, the breed is very rare and extinct because many were hunted down for centuries just like La Bête. They married the week after, concluding in having me. I too am a Werefox, but that's not all we are. The Fireflies are not just some vigilante facility, they are train Assassins. My family were the only Werefoxes to be Assassins. I was trained at a young age, five actually. My weapons was like a part of me, they protected me. My life was not an easy one, which I'd rather not talk about it. That was the least of it, we retired the moment I had my first mission with my mother and father. It turns out the professional Drug dealer were hunters, selling drug to both humans and Supernatural. Yes, I had eliminated the target but my mother was shot with a Wolfsbane bullet, killing her in mere minutes. It was a bloodbath, me protecting my parents while my father tried to rescue her. It all ended in her passing away. That was when I was eleven, the year I arrived to Beacon Hills. I was...not in a good place but when I met Scott he gave me hope in restoring my usual self back. Oh, I truly wished to tell you Scott but I was to afraid and the moment you got bit I was too scared. Then all the bad guys came and the pack came together that I realised it was too late to tell. I was to scared to show my skills and true self because...I didn't have the courage to do so since I didn't want another person to die because of me but now I do. I hope you guys can forgive me or not but I did mean it when I cared for you as my family, friends. I'll go now...leave you to process this." He stood up and wiped his cheeks, eyes from the dreadful tears that fell. The pack were speechless, they never expected him to tell them that sort of thing. If it wasn't for Jackson being kidnapped, he would be laughing his ass off.

Derek felt betrayed, hurt, but he now understood why the human, well fox was broken just like him. Before he could leave Scott gripped his arm making Stiles look at his holder. "Stiles-Why didn't you say anything? I forgive you bro, you really deserve a hug right now, don't leave and keep those emotions that are hurting you right now. I wished you could've told me sooner. Come here." Scott opened his arms and Stiles gladly accepted his offer, hugging his brother tightly. He let it out, let it all out. He sobbed in his arms, feeling hurt and broken from all his life time, releasing his pain. The pack saw how hurt his friend was, it was painful seeing his family this hurt. They all joined together in a group hug, hugging each other to rid of his pain. Stiles chuckled, he expected them to yell at him scream at him to leave but he wasn't expecting him to forgive him. "You guys forgive me? I thought you would get rid of me for good." Lydia sighed, "Of course not silly, we love you. Your pack, your family. Even if you weren't really honest with us it means you had a reason not to say anything. You were afraid and that makes you human but before we end this happy moment could we at least find our other friends who are in trouble?" Lydia added. Everyone nodded and gave one last hug before they separated. "Well, that was a bit embarrassing." He chuckled slightly embarrassed. Scott hugged him one more time, "Don't be. Your my brother and best friend." 

*************************************************************************  
Meanwhile the pack thought of the many locations their four friends were hidden, the others had not so much luck. Especially Isaac, who has PTSD from when his father abused him. He really hated small spaces. Isaac was curled up into a ball in the corner, Malia was hugging Cora and Isaac, Jackson was resting on another wall with his head back in boredom. They were waiting for their friends to help them but Jackson and Cora already knew they wouldn't find them before the full moon. They gave up while Isaac and Malia were still strong in hope their pack would come. 

"I really don't like small spaces." Isaac huffed out annoyed. Malia tightened her grip on Isaac's arm which was draped behind him in comfort. Cora and Malia sighed, "I really hope they do because I have no fucking idea what to do now." She said.

*************************************************************************

Stiles has a really good idea where they are but he has to prove that they really are there. He thinks they might be in the hidden tunnels under the Hale house. They were right now gearing up if they had to encounter Deucalion's pack. Stiles was strapping in all the weapons you could think of on his body, Lydia was sharpening her throwing knives, Allison was checking on her bows and crossbows, Chris was changing his bullets and strapping in his favourite Silver .45 caliber Pistol. Scott was in awe at his Mate and Best friend. He thinks they both look badass. 

"Now, I hope you all know what the plan is. Please try not to get hurt-" Stiles cocks his rifle. "-I don't want a bloody massacre or a near death experience. Keep your senses sharp and your eyes open. Let's move out." Stiles walked to the door with the pack behind and Scott beside him. They were all impressed at the fox, he looked like he knew what he was doing. They were still a little rusty in their trust but they'll get over it. 

They all started driving to the old Hale house, hoping Isaac, Cora, Jackson and Malia were there. All of them slowly park their vehicles, senses sharp. Scott sniffed the air and frowned, "They're not here, I can't smell them-" Stiles sniffed and interrupted him. "-Yeah, they're here alright. I can smell them clear as day, they're under us. They're all alive." Scott was flabbergasted and impressed once more at his friend. Everyone's eyes grew wide. "How did you-I can't even smell them, Is you nose stronger than ours?" Liam asked innocently. Stiles chuckled, "Yeah, us Werefoxes have better senses then you guys. Let's move out, stay on your feet and don't get caught. Everybody knows what to do?" Everyone nodded, Derek scoffed lowly. Yes, he was impressed that he was able to smell them out but that's not proving he was a professional Assassin at all. Their plan was to go in pairs, trying to spot them out even faster.

Stiles was with Derek, Go figure. Stiles was in Mission mode that he didn't even care for Derek's attitude. Derek with his claws out and senses sharp he followed him. "What are we going to do with him?" Derek pointed to the Beta covering the door to the tunnel, whispering to Stiles. Stiles put his hand on Derek's mouth and held a finger to his lips, shushing him. "Be quiet, don't move unless I say so." Derek was frowning and about to protest when he saw how serious he meant what he said. Derek nodded, cursing having to follow Stiles's order. Stiles pulled the cloth over his face, showing only his eyes. Stiles left Derek behind the wall and sneaked behind the Beta when he turned around. The young Beta turned around to find Stiles waiting for him. He showed his claws which made him chuckle. Derek was wondering why he hasn't done anything. The boy lifted his hand to claw him but Stiles held his hand and flipped him over his shoulders, breaking the boy's arm in the process. He stuck a knife in the boy's arm, putting his hand on the boys mouth to silence his painful scream. He placed his finger on his lips, quieting the boy. It was all done in mere seconds, Derek's eyes grew wide. He gulped because how Stiles looked was pretty freaking scary. Stiles punched the boys face, knocking him unconscious. 

Stiles waved Derek over to where he was, waiting for him to catch up. Derek was speechless and a little scared at him, really not looking forward being in the Beta's place. Derek pointed at the boy, showing his what-the-hell-did-you-do-to-him face. "Oh, you mean that. It was nothing, he was a newbie. Let's go, we don't have all night." Stiles rolled his eyes and entered the tunnels, Derek raising his eyebrows shaking his head and following him. 

They walked for a few meters, until Stiles held his arm out stopping Derek in his place. Derek let out a small growl, nobody touches him not even him. Although his wolf is really asking for it. "Oh, Shut it Sourwolf. Concentrate. Tell me… Is being stupid a profession of yours or are you just gifted? because if it looks like I give a damn, please tell me. I don’t want to give off the wrong impression and since You sound better with your mouth closed why don't you keep it shut." Derek was so close to punching him except his wolf prevented him to do so. "Why did I ended up with you?" Stiles chuckled. "Well...Heaven didn’t want me, and hells afraid I’ll take over.” 

Derek rolled his eyes, "Why did you have to have a huge mouth?" Stiles hummed, "Hmmm maybe because I'm smart and also since Zombies eat brains. So...You’re safe. Now, pay attention. Keep watch, I have to break this open." Stiles broke the handle and went inside, leaving Derek to keep watch if someone passed through where they were. Four eyes glowed in the dark, Stiles's found his friends, sighing in relief. "Who are you? How the hell did you find us?" Cora asked. Stiles crouched down in front of Isaac putting his finger on his lips, shushing him. Stiles took out a knife to break the chains, since the metal from it was strong enough to break through the rusty chains. He broke all of their chains, standing up to look at them to see if they're hurt. The four of them rubbed their wrists trying to sooth the pain from the once chains that were strapped tightly on their writs. Stiles waved for them to follow him. "Why should we follow you?" Jackson asked. That was Derek's cue to enter, "Because if you guys want to leave them follow us." All Isaac, Jackson, Malia and Cora smiled. "Derek! You guys came!, Where is everyone? and Who is he?" Isaac asked. Derek grunted, his wolf was really proud to have him as his mate but his wolf was right now sort of in control of his body so he was no where near as to have the same exact opinion as his wolf. "Well long story short that's Stiles over there. He'll explain later."  Derek rolled his eyes. The four of them were shocked just like the rest of his pack when he told them. Cora and Jackson were mumbling confused, "Your a...Why...What the...Huh?" Isaac and Malia's eyes were wide open. They were really confused right now.

Stiles chuckled, "Let's go already if we don't want to get caught." He ran out the cell with them following close behind. When they were outside in the forest they arrived in a battle field. His pack against Deucalion's. Stiles saw how many of his pack members were wounded but were stronger than the other they were about to win when Deucalion roared loudly, silencing everyone. He grinned slyly at him, staring right at his target. "Well, well, well. I never expected you to find them this soon, then again I judged you quickly the first time." Stiles was about to go but Derek stopped his holding his arm back. "Let me." Deucalion dismissed Derek's antics. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. This is my fight with him. You Derek, will stay out of this." Derek was about to protest, when Stiles held his hand up. "Don't. I accept your challenge Duke." 

They stood across each other, waiting for one of them to make the first move. Deucalion started with his right hand up to slash him but Stiles moved out of the way and got on his back, straddling him. He whispered in his ear, "Never mess with me or my pack. We gave you a chance but you blew it up. Bye-Bye wolfy." He grabbed a knife from his jacket and slit his throat with a flick of his wrist. He flipped off of him and landed in a crouch, everyone was shocked. They thought it was going to last longer but Stiles just managed to do it in a mere of seconds. "I hate it when they do that, it's like 'I'm a big bad Alpha so I can easily crush you' but turns out they always end up to be the ones who are hurt. Stupid ego." He flicked the blood of his knife. Scott growled, "Leave and never come back unless you wish to join us." Everyone from the other pack ran except two boys. They looked identical, twins. They both walked in front of Scott and bowed. "True Alpha, Scott McCall. We wish to join your pack." Scott nodded and nods behind him. "How. The. Hell. Did. You. Do. That?" Jackson was jaw wide open, pointing to Deucalion's dead body. Stiles shrugged and went to lean against a tree. 

"I'll explain it to you later." He dismissed his question with a wave of his hand. 

**************************************************************************

It was the next morning, Sun shining brightly in the sky. All the pack was exhausted from last night that they fell asleep in the loft. The moment they arrived Stiles explained everything to his four friends including to the two new pack members, Ethan and Aiden were their names. Yeah, it was a shock to them but soon realised it was better for them. Now they had another strong member in their pack.

They were sleeping peacefully when two men entered the loft, one went to Derek and the other to Stiles. They drugged them and carried them to a black van with a skull painted on it. They were no ordinary people, they were 'The Calaveras'. Mexican hunters they met not long ago. Kidnapping both Fox and wolf for god knows what, it was later on when the pack woke up to find Derek and Stiles missing. Scott sniffed the air and his eyes glowed bright red. "What happened?" asked Liam. "The Calaveras took Stiles and Derek." he growled out. "And we're going to find them."

Meanwhile the pack tracked their Alpha and Fox friend, they were being tied up in the sewers. Just like Kate did, the exact same place. Both strapped with electric cables, weakening them. They were unconscious while Araya sat patiently in her chair, waiting for both of them to wake up. They just defeated an enemy and now a new one comes into the picture. Araya was meaning business, she just wanted to ask some simple questions. If they answer, they are left alone but if they lie or don't say anything they will be in tremendous pain. Will Araya be a new threat? Will the pack be able to find them? Only the pack will be able to find them, if they don't they might be too late...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He FINALLY did it! Phew!, That took him long enough. ARAYA!?!?! THE CALAVERAS??? Great...they finish one enemy now they get another one. What the hell is happening?!?!? Excuse moi for the short chapter. remember filler chapters.  
> Thanks for reading! Really appreciate it!!  
> Comment  
> Thanks for your KUDOS!!  
> BYE-BYE!!


	6. Book cover!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little cover for the book I made...Hope you guys like it!


	7. Time doesn’t heal wounds, it just makes them old enough that you get used to the pain...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up to being tied up once again is no way to start your morning. Stiles and Derek are questioned by the leader of 'The Calaveras'. Araya has found some interesting information about someone she's been tracking. Meanwhile the pack look for their Alpha and Fox, maybe someone might spill some information that's was not meant for others to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...AGAIN?!?!  
> Come on guys, it's amazing as how many things just keep on piling up on their invisible platter. Well, let's see what we have here. Anywhore...on with the chapter!

_Darkness. That's all he sees. Breathing. Heartbeat. He smells fresh fallen rain with a hint of Peppermint. That's just about it to force him to wake up._

_ _

Derek hung his head unconsciously, tied up from his wrists. Next to him was a very conscious Stiles, patiently waiting for him to wake up. Derek's eyes fluttered, closing them once more from the darkness. Adjusting his sight, head lolling softly. Opening once more his eyes he looks forward, to his left then to his right, he stopped with his eyes wide open. _Somebody is here with me_. Derek tried to look at the person beside him but he was having some difficulties from being drugged with Wolfsbane. He sniffed the air to smell Stiles. He thinks it must be a joke but when he hears the heartbeat of his own Mate, that is the only thing he needs to know it wasn't a lie. He was looking at the boy closely, turns out they were shirtless. They were connected to electrical wires, a circuit board on the table near them. He moved his wrists to find the electric cables tied tightly, bounding his wrists in place. " _Don't._ " he heard the boy whisper, making him jerk his head to Stiles's direction. " _What?_ " he whispered back. 

Stiles chuckled and sighed, "Don't even try. It won't work. _I already tried,_ Sourwolf _._ " He rested his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. Both of them heard certain footsteps approach them, they looked at each other then back at the door. Araya opened the door turning the lights on, making both of them close their eyes quickly from the bright light. Derek now that he could see much better he turned to Stiles, his breath hitching in his throat. _Scars. So many Scars._ His eyes were wide in shock, Stiles knew the moment he heard Derek's breath hitch it meant he saw his body. He hung his head in shame and embarrassment. Derek's wolf grew furious, seeing his mate like that just clicked something in him. "Hello _Lobito_ , _Zorro_. I see you both are awake. I find myself asking if I should let you go but that would just ruin the fun. Let's get something very straight-" She walked to a table filled with weapons, picking up a knife. Twirling it in the air as if it was a relic."-I ask you some questions and if you answer honestly, I won't touch him-" She lifts up a fragile finger in the air. "-but, if you by any chance lie. Well, you could say this might be a little painful for him rather than you seeing him in pain." Derek scowled, looking at Stiles's chest inhale and exhale. Him imagining how that knife cuts deeply into him. Perhaps adding another set of scars to the collection. "It's okay Derek. Answer her stupid questions, I can take a little pain." Stiles smiled to reassure him that it wasn't going to hurt. Even though he was afraid, he was trained to support pain. Even at extreme measures.

Derek hesitated, "You know _Lobito_ , I think you should listen to him. He's right you know, he can take a little pain." Derek slowly nodded. Araya smiled coldly, "Good.-" She brought a chair in front of him, sitting herself while still looking into his eyes, never losing contact. "-Now let's see, I'm looking for a certain person you know, you've met her not long ago. A woman you set yourself to please your needs, she wasn't no ordinary human. No, you see. She was just as powerful as to squish you into a pile of wolf supper. I've been looking for her for a long time and you just seem to bump into my path, Hale. Do you know what she is?" Derek frowned, What the hell is she talking about. Yeah he slept with women in New York a few years ago but a woman she was with was even more powerful than him didn't get rid of him at that moment is strange. Who the hell is she talking about? "Who the fuck are you talking about? I don't understand, What woman? I don't know what she is, or even who she is?" Araya sighed, "I expected more of you, Derek. Now, you'll have to see him in pain." She stood up walking to Stiles's direction. He pulled in his restraints, "DON'T TOUCH HIM! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO DESERVE THIS! LET HIM GO!" He roared at her. "Aww Derek, your little Alpha talk doesn't affect me." She smiles slyly taking the knife out. She cut the left side of Stiles's chest. From his collar-bone to the end of his rib. Pushing hard trying to make him scream, key word **trying**. Stiles just stared at her in anger, instead of making him scream it made him angry. _Really_ angry, which Stiles never showed. He didn't even make a sound, just staring at her in fury. 

Derek was scared the moment he saw her start at his collar-bone but when he saw how strong he is, showing no sign of weakness made him feel proud. He was proud to have him as a Mate but he also saw the anger stored inside him. He was like a ticking time bomb. "Well, well, well. Look at what we have here, a brave one. Even though you can look all tough, _Mijito_. It won't hold on for much longer. Show me how you look like, _Zorro_." Stiles was angry, beyond furious. He had a plan and hopefully, their friends will understand. "Shift. I want to see your true self. I haven't met any of your kind in a long time." Stiles shut his eyes, opening them once more to glowing Violet-Red eyes. He transformed into his Beta form. Araya's eyes grew wide, she never encountered an Alpha of his kind. So this was new to her. Instead of having the normal hair grow on his cheeks like his hair colour, it was orange. He sprout Orange soft ears on his head and fangs sharper than a Wolf's. "My, My, an Alpha. This is very new to me. You know your the first Werefox Alpha I have ever met. Now, this is interesting." Derek was shocked, Stiles's eyes hypnotised him, they made him feel happy, a warm feeling spread into his heart that hasn't appeared in so long it felt odd. Stiles smiled, looking at Derek and hoping he caught up. 

Stiles leaned his head back, roaring into the air. Calling his pack for help, even though they might be miles away. Derek caught on to Stiles's plan he join the call. Araya knew they were planning on doing that but this wasn't the end. "I hope you know this conversation isn't over. I'm warning you Hale, she might be the most powerful thing you'll encounter. In the mean time, you guys can wait here until they find you which will take quite some time for them to figure out. Bye, Alpha Hale." She left with her team, leaving them both alone. Derek took the chance while they were alone to ask, "Stiles? Are you alright? Why isn't it healing?" Stiles caught on to his question, the moment the knife touched his skin he knew it was wolfsbane. "Wolfsbane Derek. I'm fine. Can you try to get out?" Derek didn't hesitate to rip of his ties. "Well, that seems to do it." Stiles laughs. Derek walked to Stiles and sniffed. "Your in pain Stiles, why didn't you say anything?" Derek freed him from his ties, allowing him to walk. Stretching his sore muscles. Stiles laughs sheepishly, "I'm okay, it wasn't so bad." He was looking around the room for a shirt. He found his shirt with the rest of his stuff just like Derek's on a chair. Before he could take one more step, Derek stood in front of him preventing him from going further. Derek took his arm to release it in a second to wince in pain. "Jesus Stiles, Your in a lot of pain. Normally it isn't supposed to hurt unless it's too much pain." Derek frowned, his wolf did not like the way Stiles didn't take care of himself, treating his body like it was nothing. "I'm fine Derek. Let's just try to get out of here."

Once both were dressed, they tried to leave but the door is laced with Wolfsbane. Stiles jumped to wince in pain when he touched the handle. Stiles is really getting tiered of the freaking herb. "Ugh, Really? More Wolfsbane. Is there a field of them or what?" he sighed. Now they were stuck here until their friends came to help them.

********************************************************************************

It was one moment ago before both of Derek and Stiles were left alone, after howling to the pack. Everyone was trying to find ideas when they heard a certain roar, a new one that seemed familiar but when they heard Derek's it meant the other one was Stiles. Besides everyone's obvious stress, it was nothing compared to Isaac. He felt like both Derek and Stiles were like parents to him, he didn't want the pack to know how he feels Stiles is like his mom and Derek his Dad. It was something he was too shy and embarrassed to say but if someone talked bad about them it might tick his anger.

Jackson was talking with Lydia, whispering in their ears. He was talking about how Stiles was incapable of surviving the Calaveras, that even if he was an Assassin and Werefox he didn't seem strong enough for the pack, it was enough for Isaac. He had heard the last of it. He stood up furiously, walking to Jackson. He held his shirt in a fist pushing him onto a wall and yelling at him with pure anger. "MOM ISN'T WEAK! He might have shown before that he was but truly he is the most strongest person I've ever known. He doesn't need strength to win a fight, he just needs his mind to outsmart you. Even you wouldn't be able to defeat him. He thinks before he attacks. He has always put himself after others, What have you done Whittemore? Bathe in your rich life and become a greedy snob like you show you are. He might even give you a lesson or two. SO DON'T SAY MOM IS WEAK! HE'S A LOT MORE STRONGER THAN YOU HAVE EVER BEEN!" Isaac breathed, calming his anger. The pack where shocked, they never expected him to flip out, he's mostly keeps to himself. Scott stepped forward and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay now?" Isaac nodded. Lydia, Cora, Malia, Allison and Kira awed at him, "Awww, You called Stiles's, Mom. That's adorable." Allison cooed. Isaac blushed scarlet red. He hadn't meant to say that, he really didn't want them to hear that. "Do you feel Stiles is like your Mom?" Allison asked. Isaac nodded, "Yeah, He's the only person that really makes me feel at home and since he cooked that lunch for us it made me feel like he was just like the Mom I never had." Scott understood what he meant, he did feel like he was his brother but he felt like he also was just as comforting as a mother would be. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

*********************************************************************************

Stiles and Derek were leaning against a wall, waiting for the pack to come. Stiles felt like shit, he was exhausted and wanted to sleep forever. Derek saw this, he wanted to comfort him like a Mate should but he doesn't know if Stiles minds or not. Stiles was lolling his head from side to side, feeling weaker by the second. "I'm just gonna sleep for a while...Hey, why is there two Sourwolf's-" Stiles blacked out, fell right into the arms of his Mate. "Stiles, STILES!, STILES! WAKE UP!" Derek shook his body, he lifted the boy's shirt to see if the cut had healed but hasn't. Black blood started to pour out of the gash, it looked even worse than before. "Dammit Stiles, Why do you always do this to me." His wolf purred at his Mate's touch but Derek wasn't concentrating on that, he was focusing on saving his life. 

He remembered how Stiles would keep a little Wolfsbane with him just incase, he remembered what he said last time. _"Why the fuck do you have wolfsbane in your wallet?", "You never know when you need some..._ ", He pulled out Stiles's wallet and found the packet behind his credit card. He poured a little in his palm using his own lighter he keeps in his Leather Jacket, lighting it in the palm of his hand. "This is going to hurt like hell..." He put it on the wound when Stiles's back arched in pain, seeing how his wound is beginning to close but he frowns when he sees it scar instead of completely disappearing. Stiles relaxed in his sleep, his eyes fluttered. Opening them to find Derek above him with a worried expression. "What's wrong Sourwolf?" Derek sighed, He's Okay. He's Okay. "Nothing, just had to use a little of your Wolfsbane to heal your wound." Stiles mouth shaped into an 'O'. "Oh, well thank you Derek." Stiles moved from Derek's lap, frowning because he accidentally fainted in his arms. His Fox purred in pleasure at the thought of him wrapping his arms around his waist. Stiles sighed, Derek looked at the boy curiously. He stared at the whiskey-amber brown eyes he's grown to love. "Um, I have a question. When I put the Wolfsbane yes it healed you but why did it scar, isn't it supposed to heal completely?" Derek scratched his neck nervously. Stiles sighed, "It's more emotionally. I don't want them to heal completely, I've done it since my mother died. I just feel like it's unfair to have them heal completely when you don't deserve it at all. You know what I mean?"

Derek sighed and was going to regret this, he showed his thumb to Stiles. "Since the fire, everything that has to do with fire. I don't heal it, I feel like it's fair for me to feel their pain." Stiles held his hand, his finger tracing the scar on his thumb from a burn. Derek's breath caught, the feeling of Stiles's cool, soft hand against his warm, calloused hand made him feel sparks ignite at the touch. Stiles's heart was beating a thousand miles per hour, his fox wanted so badly. Derek was about to lean in when the door open. Scott, Isaac, Allison and Lydia were waiting for them to get up. "You guys coming or are you staying there?" Lydia sassed. Stiles stood up and went to hug Scott. 

When they arrived at the loft everyone left after Stiles cooked them a very nice meal, leaving only Derek and Stiles there. Stiles hadn't left yet since he was so exhausted, he slept on the sofa the moment he sat on it. Derek placed a pillow under Stiles's head and draped a blanket on his shivering body. Derek felt different, he truly started to feel something for the young fox. He Wolf was begging him to claim him as theirs except what Derek is really afraid of is that he might end up hurt once more. He saw how Stiles was so oblivious to his feelings towards him. Oh, how Derek really wishes to wraps his arms around his waist, comforting his Mate. The packs sees how Derek really wants to be with him, they figured they were Mates just like Scott and Allison. The pack might have an idea into getting them together, but it might not be pretty... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this short chapter...Thank you for reading!!  
> Comment  
> Thanks for your Kudos!  
> BYE!!!


	8. Sarcasm (n.) – the ability to insult idiots without them realising it…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack is starting to see this conflict between the Fox and the Wolf, so it's taken upon them to do a little something in return because who doesn't want to see Mom and Dad together? I know I do. Maybe what they're planning is a little embarrassing to them but hilarious to others. Derek has been thinking and thinking hard, Who was Araya talking about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY I'M BACK!! Phew, this is one funny roller coaster, but that's what makes it interesting. Anywhore...ON WITH THE CHAPTER MY MIGHTY STEED!! or not...

Derek was reading a book in the loft, soft puffs of air could be heard from him. He felt relaxed, which was very strange for Derek Hale. He was reading the Book Thief, halfway to finishing it he paused and thought. What was Araya even talking about? When he was in New York that's a whole different story but him being part of a hunt for a-he doesn't even know what she is but deep down he knows, except he hasn't thought of a certain person. He was thinking, thinking hard. He wanted to forget his past mistakes for so long that now that he needs them he fails to remember. What would Stiles do? How could he figure out everything in that brain of his. Well one things led to another and now he was thinking about Stiles plump lips that he yearns to kiss, pale skin that is dotted with moles that look like stars that make him want to trace every one of them. His neck that was what his wolf really wanted, it yearns to mark him as theirs but Derek couldn't. He believes that if he starts showing even a little emotion he might lose it in a second. He was daydreaming about him and he didn't even notice Isaac sneaking up behind him.

Of course the pack had to do something about it, Derek looked like he was pulling his hair while Stiles was just oblivious about him pulling his strings. It was absolutely obvious that they were Mates, no doubt there but what confused them is to what the hell are those two doing? So, it's time the pack took matters into their own hands. While Derek fantasised about Stiles, Isaac put a needle to his throat filled with wolfsbane. Derek quickly blacked-out, making the plan just fall into place. Scott already got Stiles, it was just a matter of time where he met with the others as well. Carrying his Alpha-more like dragging-to his Camaro, he softly placed his on the backseats since he didn't want his throat ripped out if he didn't take care of his Alpha. They were up in the lake house from Lydia, it more part of her idea than the others really.

Fifteen minutes later everyone was there, they wanted to give them a little surprise when they woke up, it was going to be hilarious for them but embarrassing for those two. They left in their vehicles, chuckling all the way. The funny thing is that the position they left them was a little uncomfortable. Derek's and Stiles's heads lolled while they woke up to look their surroundings. Stiles groaned in pain, "Oh Man, People really got to stop kidnapping me. It's really gotten on my nerves." Derek's eyes grew wide to where Stiles sat. Derek's legs were crossed in front of him, while Stiles sat on his lap with his legs around the waist of Derek. Derek's arms were tied behind his back and Stiles's arms were behind his. There was also rope tied to their bodies, making them end up chest to chest. While Stiles still was growing conscious, oh Derek was truly awake. Derek was bare chested while Stiles was in his Pyjama's, meaning only a shirt and boxers. Derek's wolf is very happy at how the are but he's not. Stiles looked forward to have Derek's face in front of him. His eyes grew very wide, "Hey, do you know were-Oh Fuck...Really?!?!?"

Stiles rocked his hips by accident making Derek groan, he barley managed to say. "-Stiles, Stop moving." Derek is really flustered at the moment, he was pleading for his member to not get hard. _Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Don't get hard, Please, Please, Please don't get hard._ Stiles's cheeks reddened, blushing at where his ass was, his Fox growled in agreement. He also was pleading his member to not harden. _No, No, No, No, No, My little Bro Please, Calm down!_ Stiles moaned when Derek tried to pull the restraints, making his member rub his ass. Stiles was getting very flustered, excruciatingly adding the pressure to his member. Derek's member hardened with Stiles's noise. Stiles felt the member of his friend harden making him gasp. "PERVERT WEREWOLF!!!" Derek growled while his wolf growled in pleasure. "SAY THAT TO SOMEONE WHO IS SITTING ON MY CROTCH-", Stiles scoffed. "WOAAH, NO NEED FOR THE REMINDER WHERE MY ASS IS LOCATED, THANK YOU VERY MUCH WOLF!" 

Everyone was laughing because they put a camera to see how they would react, everybody was on the floor bawling in laughter. Clutching their stomachs in pain, it was too much for them. "I-Can't-Breathe-Somebody-Replay-That-Again!!" Jackson managed to breathe. Derek was looking around the room for something help them. Stiles was moving flailing around trying to break the restraints, he pulled but that only led to Derek groan in response. "STILES STOP MOVING!! YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!! STAY STILL- FOR FUCKS SAKES, COULD YOU STAY STILL FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!!" Stiles stopped to frown, "Well Mr. Smartywolf, Why don't you figure out a brilliant way to get out of here." Derek sighed, cursing under his breath to his Uncle. "I-Look, these are no ordinary ropes Stiles. These are Mating Ropes, they were used when Mates wouldn't accept each other making them stronger each time. Unless we cooperate and figure out what to do-we're stuck like this. Okay?" Stiles simply stared at him. "Great, well we're going to spent another day stuck like this." Derek's eyebrows furrowed in thought, he might have an idea, if it'll work. He just has to tell them, if only he wasn't afraid which clearly Stiles could smell from him. "Derek-Why are you scared?" He sighed closing his eyes, not wanting to see the rejection when he sees him. Here goes nothing...

"I-Here goes nothing. Look Stiles, since the day I found out when you were my Mate it scared me. When you came to the loft to train, I found your emotion's way out of place. When you told us later that it was because you were scared and nervous about hesitating weather to tell us or not, it made a lot of sense. That day your eyes shone a shade of pink but it quickly went away. On that day I was scared to what you'd think of me. I'm scared because everyone I've loved, has Died. **Died Stiles**. And I don't want that to happen to you. I thought I would never find my Mate, I didn't think I even deserved one after all this time but then you show up. I truly don't deserve you because you have showed me that Power is nothing. Power makes you weak. Strength is...is being able to ask for help." He admits quietly, more to himself than the other Fox in the room. He can sense Stiles's eyes searching his face, but in the moment the Lake house seems to slip away as the past years engulf him, suddenly clicking into gear with the memories he recently unlocked.

"It's about finding strength in others, and letting them influence you. To face your fears, and...And to admit that you're scared," he swallowed heavily, feeling strangely clear-headed. "Setting aside your beliefs to allow your self to change. Strength is..." Memories of his past fill his thoughts. _When Laura tossed him a packet of Reese's Pieces, "Your a real pain in the ass you know? and you need to stop using so much gel in your hair, but you're not half bad, Okay?"_ he remember's her exact words. "Strength is love," he declared quietly, and stares at his Mate square in the eye, "You knew about true power long before I ever figured it out. And that's why even as an Alpha, I wouldn't be as strong as you are." Stiles was flabbergasted at his words, nobody had even said anything to him like that. It was more of the lines of  "Would you shut up" or something like that. A tear slipped from his eye, but not a sad tear. A happy tear. Derek looked a the tear drop and wondered if he did anything wrong. "Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted tommmph-" Stiles pulled Derek's face to his, crashing his lips on his interrupting Derek's words. Derek groaned into the kiss, pulling him even closer if that were possible. Derek licked Stiles's lip deepening the kiss, asking for entrance but he denied it. He moved his hips, allowing his member to hit Stiles's ass. Which made him gasp, allowing Derek to slip his tongue inside. It was growing heated until they felt something loose, the rope had fallen to the floor. They were free, Derek carried him while standing up. Stiles was straddling him when they turned around to find the camera there. There was a note on it saying 'You can thank us later, Love the pack.' Both of them looked at each other chuckling. 

When they left the house, Stiles was relieved when he found his precious Jeep parked there in front of him. They left driving to the loft, on the way there Derek laced their hands together making Stiles smile. This was a moment he definitely wanted to tell his kids. 

The pack were nervous as to what their Mom and Dad would do but it was a matter of time when they would get here. Two heartbeats were heard coming straight to the loft door, while the door opened the pack grew anxious as to what they'd do and how they'd act. Surprisingly Stiles was smiling brightly with his hand being held by Derek's. Isaac stood up, walking forward to the two Mates. "So you're not mad, Dad?" Derek chuckled, ruffling his blonde locks to assure him. "No Isaac, we're not mad-" Stiles interrupted his Mates words, "-Actually we're proud that you guys helped us come together. We needed that, a nudge was the perfect beginning."

Everyone sighed in relief, Stiles chuckled. "Were your really worried we might do something?-" Everyone nodded. "-Well, we're not so come here." They opened their arms waiting for a hug which everyone gladly accepted. While they separated, Stiles sought out to answer his question. "Derek, Why did Isaac call you Dad? Does it mean everyone will start calling me Mom or what?" He joked but Derek gulped. "Yeah Stiles, it would be the same with you. Mostly it will start after we...do something that I'll tell you later and they probably would start calling you Mom. Your their Pack Mom Stiles." Derek sheepishly laughed. Stiles was panicking in the inside but hid it because he was glad to call they his Kit's and Pup's, he only wishes his mom could see this. From that thought he grew a little sad but quickly washed it away when Isaac hugged him.

"I love you, Mom. If you don't mind me saying it. Maybe you'll get weirded out and kick me out and-" Stiles only shook his head and smiled. "-I love you to Pup. Never doubt that again." He liked being called mom. It made him feel happy, just like his mom would. He once told him that being with family and having kids will make your world turn, but would always come back together no matter what. He happily accepted hugs from everyone but some just wouldn't budge. Peter was sitting on the couch smiling at them, when he met Stiles's gaze he grew a little sad. Stiles walked in front of him, he flicked his finger upwards indicating him to stand. He stood patiently, Derek was about to warn him when Stiles hugged him but what surprised them all is when Peter hugged back. Stiles whispered in his ear, loud enough he knows the wolves would hear. "You're never alone Peter. We know you did terrible things but everyone deserves a second chance to life and love. Never forget that." Everyone was impressed and shocked, especially Scott. "Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?" he asked which made the whole pack laugh.

Stiles zoned out and looked at his pack, _really_ looked at them. He passed through every one, their good and bad. Chris: The pack Hunter. The man that even though he had his differences he still changed for his daughter. Peter: The past Alpha. The man that started it all. Even though he had harmed people and held grudges against the Argents, where as he also confronted into staying with a pack full of teenagers he still stayed. Cora: The girl who was dead. Even though she was thought to be dead she still somehow made it through, the moment she was free her passion and loyalty never died. Malia: The fearless Werecoyote. Even though her past was a rough one she managed to strive. She became as one with her pack and her family. Boyd: The silent one. Yes he was quiet as ever but his loyalty never failed them. He had always stood up for them even when he didn't have to. Erica: The seizure-survivor. Her past was also a rough one but that never stopped her to strive and show everyone she was not weak. She was strong at heart-a survivor. Lydia: The strawberry blonde dangerous goddess. His once powerful love but soon changed to a powerful friendship. Even though people expected for her to be something she beat them and show them who she truly is, dangerous but beautiful. Jackson: The jerk turned to family. Even if long ago he was a jackass,he changed. Once at heart a jerk now a strong willed beta, willing to protect to his family and pack. Liam: The anger-wolf. He had anger issues for a reason but it was all washed away the moment Scott turned him to the pack it was the best choice since his anger has protected them and many people. Mason: Once a beast, always a human. He was the beast of gévaudan but he survived, yes he got turned into a werewolf by Scott later on but then he found who he was truly looking for, Liam. His best friend turned out to be Mate. It was tough but he got trough it. Jordan: A Hellhound on the outside, a Soldier at heart. He's a Hellhound to the Supernatural world but nobody can change the soldier within. Defeated the beast but not from his name but from his heart. Kira: A feisty Kitsune. She was once a simple person until she met them. Her love and passion is what made her pack. She once faced her fox but she defeated it on her own Sometimes kind, sometime feisty. Isaac: The goldilock wolf with a scarf. He has gone through a though pain that no person had felt but he still strived. His kindness and loyalty is what makes him fearless. A wolf but a kind one. Melissa: The Wise one. She is one scary mom when she wants to be but she is wise and kind, allowing others to see that no matter who you are a person could always be forgiven. She saved their asses countless times and broken so many rules without a thought to it but it was her love for them that she never minded breaking a few rules. John: The brave Sheriff-fox of the pack. He's a strong man, saving others without the care of himself is a brave thing to do. It takes a lot of courage to just do his job, he'd never leave his son alone once he lost his wife. He loves the pack just as much as he loves his son. He can be a fun grandpa but a scary Sheriff and fox whenever his pack is hurt. Deaton: The Secretive-Healer. A man with secrets beyond others but knowledge beyond his years. Even if he could die like everyone human, he never cared when it was important to the pack. He's pack no matter what. The doctor to them when no one knew what was wrong. A warrior at heart but a healer in mind.

Allison: The huntress who started it all. Once clueless but when known about this world she strived toward her goal. Even if she was human, nobody stopped her target. She was the girl that started all the conflict of the Supernatural. Her descendant, Marianne-Jeanne looked like her but Allison was her own person. She stayed when her Mate was confronted with her family but soon convinced them to back down. Scott: The True Alpha at heart. Once a brother always a brother. Once an outcast now a Saviour. He has risked his life to save others countless times without thought. He believed everyone was good at heart. He became a True Alpha not because he stole it but because he _earned_ it. Only a special person would heed that power.

Derek: Sourwolf but with history. Where to begin...Always grumpy and in pain, never happy. He suffered for a long time but he had learned that power isn't everything, it doesn't make you strong it makes you weak. Strength is love. He had to learn that the hard way but he deserved for someone to save him. He was broken, shattered to pieces but even so he never gave up on his pack, he was stubborn but his love at heart never failed. Now he found a person to share his problems. He never needed to carry the world on his shoulders, not like Atlas but as himself. He needed to be set free but now a person did, that person was Stiles. A boy that never gave up hope no matter what, he kept his emotions to himself. Putting others before him without care. He needed to have someone than be alone, he needed a pack. He needed a _**Family**_.

Stiles was smiling at everyone, when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. He sighed in pleasure, melting into the touch. Derek felt him tense but knew it was his instincts, letting it slide. He felt him sigh and melt to his touch, he loved having him close. He was growing mad day by day wanting to wrap his arms around his waist to comfort his Mate. It was a stress reliever. He placed his chin on Stiles's shoulder blade, smelling his toxic scent. "What were you thinking about, Baby?" Stiles chuckled in astonishment, "Baby? now we're using pet names? I like this already but nothing really. Just thinking about the pack." Derek hummed in agreement. "Derek?" He hummed, clutching him closer if it was even possible. "What did you mean before-about what we'd have to do when they'd start calling me Mom?" Derek tensed, he knew at some point he had to tell him. "Ummm, We'd have to strengthen our bond by mating and us biting to claim each other so everyone knows you're mine." he whispered. Stiles smiled mischievously, "Oh is that so? Where would you have to bite me?" Derek smiled. "Well, I would have to first find your Sweet spot-" Stiles chuckled. "-Now where is that?" Derek moved so his lips were on his neck, Stiles felt his breath fan his skin making him shiver in pleasure. "Right here." He peppered kisses on his neck, sucking certain parts until when he found his Sweet spot making him moan unintentionally. Stiles felt amazing, shocks filled his body if he were to do it again he would be a moaning mess. "You mean-that spot." He said breathlessly. "Yeah, Biting it allowing me to mark you as mine." he kissed one last time before resting his chin once again on the shoulder. "Well, I don't think you'd mind if I'd ask Scott to do it right? He's an Alpha too." Derek's eyes shone dark red, clutching him tighter. "Mine." Stiles smiled then laughed. "What's so funny?" Derek frowned, asking his Mate. Stiles shook his head. "Oh Sourwolf, I knew all along. I just wanted you to show me. You know if you would've kept going I would've been a moaning mess right here. It felt amazing by the way." Why would Derek be afraid to do it? He was eighteen, an adult. Maybe because he was afraid to have his head blown off by his father's gun. Derek sighed, "Are you sure you want to do it? I don't want to do it if you're uncomfortable doing it. I just don't want to hurt-" Stiles shook his head. "Nope, you are not going to bring yourself down Sourwolf. I want to do it. I absolutely positively unquestionably want to. No if's, and's, or but's. I will do it. You're not going to lose me ever. You're stuck with me 'till we die. You have no idea how much I want to. Do you understand? or do I have to spell it out for you?" Derek sighed but smiles. "You asked for it, I-W-A-N-T-T-O-D-O-I-T-W-E-A-T-H-E-R-Y-O-U-L-I-K-E-I-T-O-R-N-O-T-O-K-A-Ymmmph" Stiles was interrupted by Derek's lips crashing into his. He moaned into the kiss, agreeing with his idea. "Works-Every-Time." He mumbled into the kiss. "Ewwww. Stop. Stop. Do it somewhere else but not here." whined Erica desperately. They stopped to raise and eyebrow and for Derek to glare at everyone. "So you guys can devour each other's mouths but when we do it now it's strange?" Cora answered him, "It looked like if I was watching my parents kiss in front of me. That's why it looked weird." Stiles mouth turned into an 'O' shape. "Oh, well that makes sense. Sorry about that." Stiles smiled. 

Scott chuckled, he finally found the right person for him. "It's okay bro, just don't makeout in front of us, a kiss is alright but a full blown out makeout. No thanks." Stiles nodded. "Well I want to have dinner, don't you think?" he clasped his hands together. Everyone's heads snapped to him, making him feel like a deer in the headlights. "Well? Do you want to or not?" Everyone nodded eagerly, "I can't do everything on my own. Help put the table, while I cook." Scott ordered everyone to have something to do.  

Stiles sighed in pleasure when Derek kissed his lips but pulled away too quickly, his taste still lingering on his lips. He thinks it won't be too impossible to live like a normal family, he smiled at how his pack fought for a plate or a cup. He thinks that it's not too bad, but he knows sooner or later something is going to tip the scale. Just like Deaton once said about _'Regression to the mean'_. Where life can't be all bad or all good, usually thing have got to come back to the middle. Which at some point the scale has to tip one way or the other, things are going to get really good again or really bad but right now he's trying to live the best part of his life as much as he can. Hoping that none of it ends so soon...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bawling in laughter, oh how embarrassing would that be if that happened to you but the good news is that they FINALLY manned up. Geez, how long does it take to just say YES and then the other I LOVE YOU and then I LOVE YOU TOO and then they start making out-and I'm rambling again, Sorry. I'm trying to include images to the story so...Hope you like them. 2nd book almost coming. Anyway, hope you like this chapter as always.  
> THANK YOU FOR GIVING KUDOUS  
> THANKS FOR COMMENTING  
> BYE!!!!!! I JUST LOVE USING CAPITAL LETTERS!!! OKAY I AM DEFINITELY MAD!!! HA HA!! DON'T MIND ME ROLLING AROUND IN THE SNOW!!


	9. I see myself as sexy. If you are comfortable with it, it can be very classy and appealing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has something planned for Stiles's first time, but he does need some advice. Surprises just keep on popping up. Somebody as well might come into the picture, returning after a long time...  
> Anywhore...On with thee chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My GODS!!! After forever, sorry I hadn't updated but I did. We're almost to the end :(, but no worries the next book will be posted after the 10th chapter. Heads up, smutty scene below!, Just wanted to warn you if you don't like reading those kind of scenes which these symbols*** are there to divide the section if not wanted to be read. Who might return? I sure do wish to know, (I'll give you a hint) maybe it's an old family member...

Two weeks had passed from the recent encounter with the Calaveras which is very suspicious to them especially for Derek, he finds it strange about two things. Or maybe three, 1) Araya hasn't done anything about it and hasn't forced any answer out of them, 2) Who is that woman she keeps on talking about? and finally 3) How in the hell is he going to prepare for Stiles's first time?

It may sound stupidly sappy but it's in his best interest to please his Mate, not that he doesn't please him already with his Greek God body melting him at sight or that's how Stiles put it. He never knows where he gets his idiotic ideas but he's his Idiot and he never wishes it to be different. Right now, sitting tensely. Leaning on his elbows placing them on his knees, chin resting on his knuckles. Muscles tense from his thoughts, he knew being Alpha is a lot of trouble with added responsibilities just like Laura did when he was at his darkest moments.

It turns out that being with Stiles all these years has made him relax and bring out a new him to sprout, leaving behind that dark hole from his mind. Sometimes he realises just how similar the Fox is to him, he absentmindedly always touches his right shoulder or he smells a lot more of self-hate and anxiety or when he has dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. He had to ask Scott one day because he started to worry since it's been happening a lot more frequently this week. Well Scott's answer was not as nearly surprising as the nightmares but the shoulder thing, he also worried about it because you could smell the pain on his shoulder without even looking at him.

There are so many things he has been so oblivious about that he feels like he's being a bad Alpha, _How could he not see the discomfort of one of his pack member, his Mate?_ He truly wants to pull down his shirt and see what his boyfriend is bothering him. Watching him now is like he has grown better, to be happier but he knows all of this will end. No matter how many times his wolf keeps reminding him he just doesn't feel it's real, sometimes he thinks he's dreaming but once his Mate pulls him into a kiss he knows this is no dream. So he seems to gradually smile more than he used to, sure he can still be a broody Alpha but that's just because he cares even though he doesn't say it his action show more than his words.

So smiling right now, staring at his Mate happily in his arms while laying in bed is something he's getting used to. Derek saw how the light from the windows shone on his face, making his skin glow under the juxtaposition from the sunlight. He woke up just five minutes ago to him wrapping his arms around the waist of his Mate, face stuck in the crook of Stiles's neck; breathing the mixed scent of him and Stiles and his emotions that hits him like a brick.

The scent of happiness, content, calmness is something he wishes to keep the same everyday. Derek watching Stiles's chest rises and falls between every inhale he takes makes his wolf happy. He also wonders what Stiles's fox looks like, it's been a long time since he said he was also supernatural. His wolf also wishes to see how his Mate looks like but he doesn't want to pressure him into the relationship. He hasn't marked him because to wolves it's like asking them to marry you but Stiles assured him that he just needs time, he wants to but needs patience which is what he can give him. He's listening to the beat of Stiles heart that starts to fasten, meaning he's about to wake up. 

Stiles's eyes flutter open to light shining on his face, the feeling of warmth on his back and stomach make him feel butterflies. Yeah, this is the best way to wake up in the morning. He feels the breath of Derek peppering over his neck from each puff of air he takes, he can't help but a smile and push himself even closer to his body. Derek reacts to that by wrapping absentmindedly him closer to his body, making his wolf purr in consent. "Good Morning." his voice husky from sleep causing shivers to fall down his spine. "Indeed it is a Good Morning." his voice sounded much deeper like Derek's which he knew he liked it because the wolf growled on his neck. "God, this is the best way to wake up in the morning." Derek replies. Stiles turns around in his arms to face him, looking into Derek's Hazel eyes. He zoned out, staring deeply into his stark gaze, wondering what he did to deserve this. He lifts his hand to caress the stubble on his cheek, he really like it and now he wants to finally let his stubble grow. Maybe he'll like it or not. Derek leans into his touch turning to place a kiss to his hand, "Derek." Stiles asks. Derek hums in reply. "Do you want me to grow my facial hair? A small stubble like yours. I don't know-it's a stupid question." Derek's eyebrows furrowed in thought, he might want to find out how he'd look like with a small stubble. Not like his but something.

Derek shrugged "It's up to you. I really don't know how you'd look like. It's interesting that I've never would've imagined you with a stubble before. Do you want to go on a run. It's just my wolf really wants to-" Stiles interrupted him with a kiss on the lips. "Your heart skipped. If you want to see my Fox you could've just asked." Stiles got up, stretching his back until it cracked. Derek watched as Stiles walked around the loft for anything they might need on the run. His wolf was excited to finally see his Fox but nervous because he also had a tiny surprise for him. Both got up to dress into something appropriate for a run. When they walked to the forest to run, Derek wants to ask him if he's truly comfortable with this but pushes the thought down. He didn't have to be nervous, Lydia had texted him on the way down that the surprise was ready but it was not him he was worried about it was Stiles he worried about. He worried if he's ready but at the same time it looks like they're okay. He shakes his thoughts away and concentrates on his Mate.

They've walked for about fifteen minutes when they stop. Derek is stripping when he sees Stiles there, standing there not doing anything. He frowned, "Aren't you going to take your clothes off? They're going to rip if you don't." Stiles chuckles and waves him off, hands on his hips with a smirk on his face. "I don't need to take my clothes off, Derek. I don't rip them off, normally I would because I didn't want my clothes to smell like fox later but now that you guys know I don't need to." Derek rolled his eyes and huffed a laugh taking his folded clothes from the ground, putting them on the tree next to him. Derek shifts into a wolf with his bones cracking, breaking into place. Jaw elongating into a muzzle, fur sprouting from his skin. Once he was on all fours he shook his fur and opened his eyes. Rolling his eyes expecting him to follow his lead. Stiles laughed but shook his head. He took a few steps back and trotted jumping in the air shifting into his fox mid air, he turned in the air landing gracefully on the forest floor on all fours.

Derek was stunned, jaw wide open, wide eyes which made him look nothing like a normal wolf making Stiles to a somewhat chuckle in his form. Derek was fascinated, the way he shifted in the air so peacefully and swiftly he was amazed. His wolf was growling in pleasure, he looked beautiful in his eyes. Fur glistening a fiery red from the sunlight, tail big with different shades of red, eyes his Whiskey-amber brown. He loved him even more right now. Derek approached him slowly, eyes full of want making Stiles suck in a breath. When he was next to him he was impressed of his size, he was the same size as him but a little smaller since he was an Alpha but so was he as he remembers Araya telling them. Derek leaned down to lick his cheek, Stiles closing his eyes from the sensation. It made his senses fill with electricity, sparks at his touch. Stiles turned to nip his chin just like natural foxes do when they're happy or with their Mate.

Derek loved the feeling of Stiles's biting his chin, he was melting at his touch. When he's in his wolf form, his senses are stronger. Smells are stronger, Sounds louder, Taste stronger, Sight clearer. He always felt more alive since the moment he transformed in Mexico. Stiles walked under Derek, his back hitting Derek's stomach and chest, he was in between his paws staring upwards to his chin. Derek's shaft coiled in pleasure by that movement, he growled in warning but Stiles yipped in response making Derek smile which absolutely looked adorable on him. 

Derek rolled his eyes and shook his head forward, showing him the direction where he wants him to go. They start running fast, the breeze flowing through their fur, paws pounding heavy on the forest floor, heartbeats erratic; especially Stiles. The view blurred as they go, they're on the same pace but Stiles smirks going even faster; zipping past the wolf. Derek's impressed, he pushes harder but hasn't been able to catch up to him yet. Stiles slows down to see Derek move to the left, wondering where he's going. Derek slows down to a trot, correcting his direction if needed. Since foxes are able to tip-toe like coyotes; he didn't even hear the moment Stiles arrived next to him. He's smiling at how happy Stiles looks; his Stiles. He likes the sound of that. Derek steps in front of him blocking his view, he closes his eyes meaning for him to close them but how he sees Stiles tilt his head in confusion it makes him look cute. Derek paws the ground then lowering himself until he lies down. Stiles understands, lying down while closing his eyes.

Derek runs to the new porch, where Lydia left some clothes for him. He quickly shifts and dresses, walking to Stiles who is lying on the forest floor with his eyes closed. Derek standing in his point of view, he says. "Stiles, you can shift now just keep your eyes closed." Stiles nods and being to shift on his own. Standing fully-clothed in front of Derek, while Derek sees how he had shifted and clothing with him impressed him a lot. "Can I open my eyes now? I really don't want to trip, you know I'm clumsy sometimes." Derek cocks an eyebrow. "Sometimes?" he asks, Stiles scoffs. "Well, you know. It was an act before but yeah you're right that I'm clumsy the majority of the time." Derek gives a full hearted laugh that makes Stiles smile. "Grab my arm. We're just going to walk a few steps and then you can open them." Derek walks to his left side, giving his arm to Stiles which Stiles gladly takes. Stiles's cold long hand wraps around his bicep, making him sigh in content. Stiles feels Derek's warm skin under his touch, melting his body at his warmth.

They take eighteen steps forward and stop. Derek asks shyly, hoping his surprise isn't terrible. "You can open your eyes now. I hope you like it." Stiles blinks for a few seconds, adjusting to the light. He gasps, covering his hand over his mouth. "You-you didn't. It's beautiful but how did-when did-huh?" Stiles is astonished at the view. Derek has been building a new house the past month, with everyones help they finished it quickly. He had an idea to build a house-pack house more specifically-so all of them would be together. Scott had agreed since he wanted to have everyone together as soon as possible, not wanting to lose a second anymore they started building it. Derek had thought of it for their future pups, a safe place for them to protect them.

What Stiles sees is breathtaking, it's not a house-no. It's a mansion, huge mansion. It's deep within the forest in Hale property, it starts from the forest floor but then a pathway begins for their cars, a roundabout that leads to a garage. There's three entries by the looks of it. One on the left then middle then right. From the left entrance it starts from the pathway leading to a sliding window, where you can go in or out from the house, above is a balcony with another door to the inside. From the middle entry it begins from the pathway as well, there's a stone stairway in the form of an upside down  "Y" leading to a rectangular wooden arch, leading to the first door under a roof covering it, a lantern lighting the way. The third way is from the right that starts from a tree, a pathway to the garage for the vehicles, a roof with wooden pillars to sustain it. The house is built with stones and dark wood that seems brown but black. From the outside he can see the many rooms it's complemented with. It's light are shining brightly inside, lighting it it many warm tones. From what he sees it has at least three floors but he guesses there might be a basement there somewhere.

It's a house he would dream of but never be able to live in. Derek sees the awe on Stiles's face, his eyes sparkle in bewilderment. "Welcome to your new home, the new McCall-Hale house. It's for everyone to live in." Stiles's jaw is wide, in a daze. "This-" Stiles points to the house well, mansion. "-This is ours?" Derek nods, smiling that his mate is happy with his present. "All ours, baby. I wanted to build it as a surprise, so we could finally live together like a pack should. Do you like it?" Derek eyes prying his mates opinion. "Do I like it? I love it baby. I thought something else like a picnic or something but this. This has got to be the best present anyone had given me. You lived in a house like this?" Stiles asks in amazement.

Derek nods, "Yeah, but it's not a big deal. This is smaller than my other house I have in Canada." Stiles splutters indignantly, "Not a big deal? Not a big deal? Wow Hale, You never seize to amaze me. You have a bigger house in Canada?" Stiles asks. Derek starts walking to the middle entrance, Stiles following behind. "Yeah, when we were little my family used to go there for vacation so we could see the snow and catch up with other family who lived there. Cora used to catch snowflakes on her tongue and Laura would always encourage a snowball fight which eventually Michael my younger brother would side with her. My mom would prepare us hot chocolate after getting soaked from the snow. One time Laura hit me hard enough that she got me a black eye for an hour-" Derek chuckles at the memory."-Laura would tell me I used to put to much gel in my hair, to let my hair be wild for a while. Yeah, it was interesting but that was a long time ago." Stiles frowned, it was a nice memory but he never meant to bring up something so precious to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up-"Derek waved him off when they reached the door. "You don't have to apologise, I-I want to tell you these things. It makes me happy to share these memories with you but it hurts less every time I'm with you. I want to build new memories, not be trapped in the past." Derek grabs both of Stiles's hands in his, facing him. "You have no idea how much you've helped me that I can't thank you enough. I Love you Stiles. I want to make a family, grow old together, all that mushy stuff that people say but it's all up to you Stiles."

Derek is smiling so wide, he thinks it might hurt. Stiles eyes are wide, mouth agape, face flush. "You love me? You want a family with-me?" Derek nods, Stiles smiles and pulls him into a kiss. Derek feels the soft lips from his Mate, warm on his. He wraps his arms around the waist of Stiles, pulling him even closer making Stiles wrap his around his neck. Their lips are in sync, moving their faces sideways to deepen the kiss. Stiles's hand slips onto the nape of his neck, pulling slightly. He pulls away too soon, making Stiles whine from the lingering touch. "Is that a yes?" he asks. Stiles smirks, "If you mean fucking me right now until I can't walk tomorrow is a Yes, then go right ahead." Stiles pupils are blown, arousal hits Derek like a brick. Derek's eyes glow dark red, growling softly. Stiles eyes glow a bright Violet-red, purring for his touch. 

********************************************************************************************

Derek lunges for a kiss, deepening it in an instant. Licking, biting, sucking their lips with an impossible need. Hands moving around their bodies, needing the touch. Stiles touched everything, from his shoulders to ass, head, neck, hips or waist. It didn't matter, Stiles grew impatient, sticking two fingers into the bridge of Derek's boxers and pants. Pulling them down to feel his warm flesh, Derek was the same. Hands crawling up inside the back of Stiles's shirt, warmth stinging his skin with heat. The feeling of Stiles's cold skin compared to Derek's, was electrifying.

Tongues fighting for dominance, dancing between them desperately. Time seemed to slow down for them, their movements augmented in sensation. It looked like a fight between them to push another's limits over the edge. Derek opened the door with the key that hung there a few seconds ago, while grabbing Stiles body. Stiles jumped straddling onto Derek's hips which surprised Derek into grabbing his ass. Derek groaned from the sensation, putting even more friction to his already hardening cock. Stiles pulled to breathe air, panting small puffs of air. Both their lips were swollen, Derek growled from the red, swollen-kissed lips; pulling him once more to capture them. 

Stiles pulled once more, looking inside. Pupils blown wide, smiling. "I like it, it's homey. I think it's perfect but-" Derek's eyebrows furrows, panting. "I think before a real tour, we need to reach our room for it to smell a little like us. Don't ya think?" A growl residing from deep within his throat resounds from his lips, Derek carries Stiles to a staircase two feet in front of him. It's designs glisten from the lights, the stair case is in hidden in a corner from the living room. There is so many rooms Stiles's can't seem to count, but he is more interested in the way his Mate is carrying him up the wooden stairs. It seem like forever until they reach their room but the second the door closed, Derek pushed him on the door. His shaft rubbing his hard cock tight in his pants. Stiles moans at the sensation, pulling him once more for a passionate kiss before pulling away. 

The room was huge compared to what Stiles has always lived in, it was the size from his room to his fathers combined and that was big if he said so. It's colours bounced off the wall with need from the lights that shone the room. Reds, Greens, Browns and Blacks complimented quite well if he says so himself, it made him feel at home. From how much he was moving it was sort of impossible to look at the room but he managed. It looked like it had a walk-in closet, a bathroom as big as his room or maybe bigger, a King sized bed that was maybe even bigger than he expected but complimented with sheets and cover that looked so soft it looked like a cloud, a black leather sofa the size of two of him with Red and Brown pillows decorating it, two desks that he realised was one was for Derek who concentrated on the pack's needs and one was for him so he could to his researching like a pro he is, there also were two shelves filled with books he knows Derek has read or else Why would they be there?, it appeared they have the balcony that shows the best view of the whole forest and finally on one of the many windows in the room there was a circular arched small bed, beside it was the window you could look outside. You could sit there reading comfortably with a book or anything to entertain yourself while also watching the view from outside. Below it had some drawers that he guesses they could be filled with whatever they wanted. It was a stunning room you could say, and he was proud to share it with someone like Derek.

"How did I end up so lucky to find someone like you?" Stiles asks with a soft smile, wrapping his arms loosely around Derek's neck. Derek smiles, "I'm the lucky one." Stiles scoffs. "Nope, I called it first," Stiles says. "I'm the lucky one, though I guess I could consent to share the lucky one title because, let's face it, I am a catch." Derek chuckles, "That you are," Derek says, and Stiles rolls his eyes. "I was being sarcastic, and there you go, ruining it with being romantic." Stiles rolls his hips against Derek's. "I never would have pegged you for a romantic, Derek." Derek's hands go to Stiles' hips to hold them in place as they rut against one another. "Then I look forward to letting you get to know me better." Stiles smiles. "I look forward to that, too." He kisses Derek open-mouthed and needy, then pulls back and was about to say something but Derek silenced him, "Shut up and just come here." Stiles grunts and rolls his eyes, pulling him for another heated kiss.

He pulls off the door, walking to the edge of the King sized bed. Lowering his body on the soft covers, swiftly moving with him. He lowers his head, eyes staring into Stiles; he crawls onto the bed’s edge, arms moving slowly toward Stiles. He leans on top of him, Stiles propped up on his elbows and Derek’s arms behind them, mouth inches from his. Derek tilts his head to smell his intoxicating scent. Derek starts licking and sucking at Stiles's neck, and Stiles has never realised before now just how sensitive his neck is. He turns his head and extends his neck, giving Derek better access. Derek growls against his skin, and he thinks maybe he has a problem that he finds that so hot.

"Fuck, Stiles," Derek growls, his words muffled, and Stiles opens his eyes to see a bit more hair on Derek's cheeks and pointed ears. Stiles grins. "I made you wolf out? That's so fucking awesome!" Derek lifts his face and looks at Stiles like he's crazy, which is a feat considering he's wolfed out with the wrinkled forehead and eyebrows, but there's also something much more guarded there, something vulnerable in his bright red eyes. Stiles smiles, thinking he knows what may be going on in Derek's head. "I'll tell you a secret," Stiles whispers. "I think it's hot. I think it's hot that being with me made you wolf out."

"Fuck, Stiles," Derek says again, his face back against Stiles' neck as he ruts against Stiles. Stiles gasps when he feels the nip of fangs on his skin, and that was definitely more pleasurable than Stiles expected. "Do it again," Stiles says, voice deep and gravelly, barely recognisable, but _fuck._ Derek growls against his neck, and Stiles can feel Derek's gentle bites down the column of his neck. He wants Derek to mark him up, and that's a weird thought, but he's going with it, mainly because Derek seems to be on board with the same idea.

Stiles thinks he should move and do something to help Derek out, but Derek seems content, growling and whining against Stiles' shoulder, where's he's now biting and sucking and licking. Derek's hands are holding Stiles' hips still, the slight pressure of claws digging into Stiles' bare hips. Derek's fingers are rougher, calloused in his Beta form, and Stiles brings one of his hands up and drags his fingertip lightly along the shell of Derek's ear. Derek growls and nips harder at the middle of Stiles' shoulder, and Stiles cries out. It stings, but it's total pleasure, and Derek starts soothing the already healing bruise with his tongue.

Stiles trails his fingertip to the point of Derek's ear, feels the extra hair and the different shape, and he rubs the point between his fingers. A pleased rumble erupts from Derek's chest, and he starts rutting against Stiles' leg and hips with more urgency. Derek emits a mix of whines and growls as he moves closer to release, and Stiles just lies there as Derek holds him in place with his clawed hands. Stiles lifts his head and angles it so he can drag his tongue along the shell of Derek's ear, then takes the point between his teeth and bites down. Derek shudders at the sensation, his senses are stronger and even more sensible.

Stiles makes a sound and Derek leans down to nudge his head with his forehead. It’s a strangely cute gesture and Stiles leans his head back; the alpha dips down and kisses his gaping mouth. Pushing into his soft lips with fervor; his tongue teases his lower lip, and Stiles groans. He reaches up over Derek’s arching back and pulls at his shirt. Derek leans back and Stiles watches him tug the shirt off. He can’t stop staring at his taut muscles, broad shoulders and thick arms. His mouth waters and he swallows hard. He sees Derek’s eyes watching the bob of his Adam’s apple.  Gripping the edges if his own shirt and biting his lip. He tugs upward, his shirt coming off slowly; skin suddenly cold.

He meets Derek’s eyes again after tossing his shirt next to Derek’s on the floor. The alphas eyes rake over his lean body with something hungry in his eyes. He reaches his hands forward and they land on Stiles’s hips. He tugs Stiles’s pelvis towards his own and stares. Just stares at Stiles body. He laughs and Derek is pulled out of his stupor. “Surprised I’ve got some muscles or what?” Stiles smirks, “No. I knew you did, the moment we were with Araya. I just never pictured this, you with  _scars_.” He swallows. “ I also never thought I would be with you.”

Stiles breath hitches; he lurches forward and takes Derek’s lips onto his. Hungry and deep. His tongue slides over Derek’s lower lip; he flicks it at his upper lip and Derek opens his mouth. Stiles doesn’t waste any time, covering Derek’s tongue with his own. He feels Derek’s body push into his, chest to chest pelvis grinding into his. He pants as he pulls away from Derek’s mouth. He reaches down, pulling on his belt and tugging him towards the bed again. 

He inhales sharply and Derek grins before dropping his head the last few inches. He tilts his head, deepening their kiss. Mouths mashes together, lips slick and rough. Stiles can’t get enough of his mouth; he loves the taste. He slips his tongue past Derek’s lips again and licks into his mouth desperately. Derek growls and pushes Stiles down. He’s flat on his back, Derek’s body still hovering above him; legs entangled and his hands are needy around Derek’s waist. Derek’s eyes rake over Stiles’ chest and he dips his head down near his neck. His lips are slow, soft around his throat, and Stiles lets his head fall against the soft blanket under him. His neck exposed, at the wolf’s mercy; Derek teases him ruthlessly. Nipping and kissing along his jaw, down his throat and into the middle hollow between his clavicles.

Stiles can’t help the moan escape his throat. Derek’s nipping gets rougher, his kisses turn into sucking and licking and Stiles gets louder. Derek rolls his hips, dropping his body down, pelvis grinding into Stiles’. “Fuck.” Stiles lets out a hard sigh. Derek trails his tongue up the side of Stiles’ throat and up his jaw. His hot breath tickling his ear, he shakes head and grabs Derek’s jaw; pulling those plump dangerous lips back on his. He rolls his tongue over Derek’s lips; massaging his with his tongue, kissing at the corners and eliciting all kinds of sexy noises from the alpha. Derek pushes his tongue past Stiles’s lips and pushes down hard. His head tilting into the kiss; fucking Stiles with his mouth. Stiles pulls Derek’s body toward him, hands exploring his muscular back. Feeling the tense and expanse of his muscles under his fingers; he groans into the intensity of his kiss.

Derek dips back down, sucking Stiles’ neck into his mouth; nipping at the thin flesh around his Adam’s apple. Stiles pants, digging his dull nails into Derek’s back. “Pants, off like _now_.” Derek pulls back just enough to get his belt off, and Stiles does the same with his own. The alpha kicks off his jeans quickly and ducks back down; Stiles looks up in time to catch Derek’s lips on his own again. Derek lays his body on top of Stiles, his hands moving to caress the side of Stiles neck, moving up to his jaw and back and forth as he learns every nook and cranny of Stiles’s mouth. Stiles ghosts his hands over Derek’s hips and up to the dimples in his lower back. Stiles sucks Derek’s bottom lip into his mouth and the alpha growls. He takes more time with Stiles’s neck and he cocks his hips, pushing into Derek’s pelvis.

“I need you in my mouth.” Stiles breathes as Derek’s sucking a hickey into his neck. Derek moves up to his lips again and they push hard, needy into each other’s mouths. “I mean your dick.” Derek pulls away enough to look into Stiles’ eyes. “My- you’re serious?” “Uh yeah.” Stiles shakes his head like it’s obvious. _Because it is._ “I, OK.” Derek pulls back and Stiles sits up. He grabs the wolf’s shoulders and pushes him toward the bed, he lets him get him onto his back. Stiles pushes up and sits on his knees. Staring at the black boxers cradling Derek’s hips; he sees the swell of his cock, pushing against the thin fabric.

Stiles touches his hips and Derek’s body twitches; the alpha’s got his elbows under him holding him up enough to watch Stiles. Stiles grabs at the waistband, tugging down and down and slower until he sees Derek’s long dick in front of him. He’s well-endowed and thick but nowhere near as monstrous looking as Stiles had imagined. He’s glad, and way too excited to get that in his mouth, but he wants this to last. He tosses Derek’s boxers off the bed and pulls away. “Where?” Derek starts to ask, but Stiles starts pulling off his own clothes and Derek stills. He gets off the bed enough to drop his own pants and kick them onto their pile of discarded clothes. He meets Derek’s eyes and hold his gaze while he pulls off his own boxers.

He crawls back onto the bed and moves forward, up toward Derek’s mouth. His body shaking with nerves and excitement; their dicks graze each other as he searches for Derek’s mouth. He wets his lips and breathes the alphas air before tugging his bottom lip into his mouth again. Tasting his tongue; his mouth tracing its way around his jaw then toward his neck. Derek grabs the back of Stiles neck suddenly and he stills. “What’s up?” Stiles gets nervous again. “Did I do something wrong?”, “No, I just. The throat is kind of sensitive for me.” Stiles’ eyebrows furrow. “Oh, you mean as a wolf?” Derek nods. Stiles lips shape into an "O".  “It’s a domination, if I let you then I submit to you.” Stiles chuckles, "Well I can't believe I forgot that part." Stiles tilts his head. “That means when I put my head back before, I submitted to you?” Derek nods. “Well then, I need to get some of my pride back don’t I?” It’s Derek’s turn to furrow his brows.  Stiles dips down and bites Derek’s throat, his fangs poking out. He growls loudly and Stiles licks the spot over with his tongue where it bruised.“All better?”

“You-“

He flips Stiles onto his back suddenly and fucks his mouth with his tongue. Teeth clicking on his; he’s ruthless, biting and sucking on Stiles lips. The heat disperses as Derek drags away from his mouth and moves down, sinking toward Stiles dick. He takes one hand and grips the base of Stiles’ cock; his eyes meet Stiles’s and he inhales. Derek’s tongue flicks out, teasing his head and Stiles moans at him. He licks up his shaft and teases his head again, slicking Stiles’s cock before taking him into his mouth. He wants to yell but bites his lip and tosses back his head; elbows shaking wanting to drop him onto his back. But he stays up, propped because he can’t stop watching Derek’s cheeks hollowing around his dick.

Derek’s mouth engulfs his dick, deep throating Stiles easily; mercilessly. He sucks and Stiles can’t hold back the moan this time; Derek licks around his head, his hand now moving up and down until he develops a steady rhythm. He pulls his mouth away and Stiles sees his lips reddened and wet with saliva. He keeps jerking his hand up and down, pushing in to suck Stiles head, and take him into his mouth again. He swallows around his cock and Stiles wants to scream; his breath hitches and he reaches forward. Gripping the sheets with one hand and running his other hand through Derek’s dark hair. It’s so soft and Derek’s mouth is so warm. Stiles feels like he’s on fire; Derek is killing him and he doesn’t want him it to ever stop. Derek keeps sucking, and Stiles closes his eyes; fingers gripping Derek’s hair, moving with his bobbing head. He’s constant and sloppy; his tongue licking over his head and mouth sucking down and up. His hand faster now, Stiles moans and Derek doesn’t stop.

“I’m gonna-“

Derek pulls his mouth away and keeps jerking up and down; Stiles can barely breath, panting and pushing up. Rocking his hips into the rhythm. A bolt shoots up his cock and he explodes; cum spraying all over his stomach; and Derek’s. He breathes out, shaky; his head spinning. He drops his head back and falls onto his back completely. Derek moves up and lays down next to him. “Do you, have condoms and lube?” Stiles huffs. “You- you want more?” Derek looks at him and Stiles turns his head. “I want _you_.” Derek leans over him and kisses his lips; soft at first, then deep and slow. He pulls away and Stiles stares into his eyes. His eyes are still hesitant, and Stiles stares into them with determination. “I’m sure.”

Derek nods and moves away, turning toward the table next to his bed. He pulls out a small jar and a few condoms. Stiles grabs Derek’s jaw and pulls him into a deep kiss; the alpha moans, sinking back onto the bed. Stiles grabs the jar from him and sets it down next to him before slowly moving Derek; getting him onto his back, mouths never leaving the heat of each other’s lips. He sinks down and takes Derek’s cock into his mouth; slow and sucking. Derek’s breathes are heavy, eyes closed; Stiles sucks harder. Derek digs his nails into Stiles’ shoulders, rocking back and forth with his sucking rhythm. Slowing down only to let out a quiet moan. His fingers are needy, gripping Stiles skin like he can’t breathe without touching him. Stiles sucks down hard and pulls off Derek’s head, licking up his shaft, down and deep he ducks under and sucks on his balls.

Derek cries out, half human half animal; Stiles licks back up to his head and Derek shudders, letting out a heavy sigh. Stiles sucks down Derek’s cock again before moving away from him; lips swollen, slick with the taste of the wolf. Derek watches Stiles’s eyes turn Violet-red and smirks. He goes down on him again, this time teasing his balls then his hole with his tongue. “You’re killing me, Stiles.” He bites his lip in response and Derek grips his shoulders again. Stiles yelps and Derek pulls away. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean.” He looks at his own hands; his red eyes aren’t the only wolf part of him to react to Stiles. “My claws- did I hurt you?”

“Stiles-“

“Shut up.” Stiles swallows hard, mouth open; breathing hard. “You did hurt me, but- I liked it.” Derek’s eyes flash, glowing dangerously. “Do that again.” He pushes into the touch and Stiles moves up, fingers deep rotating slow and then back and forth. He kisses Derek’s hip and then bites him hard. Derek inhales sharply and then moans into a relaxed position; Stiles kisses up his lower abs and Derek cups his jaw. “I need to be inside you.” Derek says, Stiles meets his eyes and sees only red. His expression is soft; but his eyes are dark with intent. “Oh yeah, yes.” Derek swaps places with him easily; moving Stiles up further onto the bed and going straight for his dick. He takes him into his mouth hard and deep; sucking and licking furiously. Stiles can barely moan he’s so breathless. The alpha lubes his fingers and ducks under Stiles dick; pulling his legs up, Stiles lifts his ass and arches his spine.

Derek licks into his ass, fucking him with his mouth; it’s almost too much, the pressure, his sharp tongue. He feels something run down his thigh, and moves his head to see blood running toward the bed. Derek’s claws nicked his skin again but it's healing and he pants; digging his nails into Derek’s shoulder as hard as he can.Derek picks up his pace, pulling away only to work his thick fingers into Stiles. He groans and Derek moves up enough to take Stiles’ cock into his mouth again and again, working him slow and steady. Stiles’ flushes, his face is on fire, his skin uncomfortable. He can’t stop arching his back into Derek’s fingers, pushing his shoulders down so he swallows Stiles’ dick whole.

He moans and stares at Derek’s face; watching his mouth swallow him again and again. Cheeks hollowing, sucking, lips slick when he pulls away. “Derek, fuck.” He pulls away enough for Derek to see he’s half shifted. Eyes blown wide like an animal; ears sharp, claws out. “So hot.” Stiles whispers and drops his head back as Derek swirls his fingers inside him. Another moan escapes him and Derek pulls his fingers out. “What?” He moves up to reach his lips and Stiles’ breath hitches. Feeling Derek’s dick near his ass.  “Oh. I-“

“If you don’t want to, we don’t have to.”

“You’re hilarious. I couldn’t stop now, no way. I just- I kind of feel things and I don’t want this to be weird but.”

“I feel it too. I know it must be weird for you.”

“You can feel what I feel?” Stiles shakes his head and licks his lips again. “Make me feel more stuff. You know, like your dick in my ass.” Derek makes a choked noise, then smirks haughtily. Stiles can admit he’s a little turned on by that expression. Especially since Derek’s fangs are showing. He dips down a little and adjusts his cock; or at least that’s what Stiles assumes since at this angle he can only see part of Derek’s ass and his own legs which are bent at the knee and possibly shaking. Just a little. He smells sweat, arousal, blood, happiness and tastes Derek on his tongue. He can’t believe what’s happening, that he’s with him; and he feels it now, what Derek feels. It’s not just passion or sex, this is something else. He feels warmth, when Derek looks at him he feels heady; flames licking his skin. His neck heats up, his dick hardens and his stomach fills with butterflies.

The butterflies are what changes him; they are the reason he came here, why he wanted to do this. He knows he cares about Derek; if he died, he doesn’t think life would ever be right again. Time and time again they risk their lives for each other; fight together, and trust each other to do it over again. This isn’t just alliance; they aren’t friends; they’re bound. With the way Derek leans back and Stiles watches his dick disappear inside him, feels the pressure of his slick cock. He’s pretty sure they’re hell bound. He digs in deep and Stiles moans loudly; embarrassing normally but right now nothing matters. Nothing but Derek’s lips near his mouth, breathing his air. His dick swollen and hard in his ass, moving back and forth. Back arching, hips bumping; Derek grinds down slow and Stiles lurches forward, clenching Derek’s arm in his hands.

They move in time, back and forth. Careful and slow; he knows how to handle Stiles, and the more they go they more he realizes how much he cares. It shows in his patient eyes, his panting and slow deliberate movements. Fire begins to pool in Stiles stomach and he realises the pressure is rising. “Harder. I don’t care if I can’t walk tomorrow.” Stiles breathes. Derek growls lowly in his ear; hot breath hitting his face. Derek’s face is tucked in the crook of Stiles’s neck; Derek pushes in harder, speeding up his motions and Stiles moans. His skin ripples, breath coming in fast, shallow; he arches his back and Derek rolls his hips. “Fuck! Derek, don’t stop.”

Stiles moans loudly again, a pained sound in the back of his throat he cries out, lightning pulsing through him. Waves of fire rolling over his body as he comes; spraying down Derek’s stomach and his own again. Thick and sticky, Derek keeps going and a few seconds later he pulls out and comes over Stiles’ hips. Staring into Stiles’s Violet-red eyes as he comes; a choked sound emerging from his throat, and then a low moan. Stiles ass is unbearably warm and Derek croons as he falls onto Stiles’s chest. He wraps his arms around his waist; his claws, previously ripping the sheets now rest softly at Stiles’s hips. Stiles catches his breath slowly; heart pounding and body limp. His head is dizzy; mind in ruins.

Derek moves over to Stiles side, pulling his body closer to him. Derek cuddles his side, one hand cradling Stiles’s neck and the other wrapped possessively around his waist. Stiles lays flat on his back, wrecked with pleasure and deeply exhausted. He tastes something bitter in his mouth and realises he bit his own lip hard enough with his fangs to draw blood. "I think I'm not going to walk for like a week-" Stiles laughs, soft smile on his face. Derek tugs him tighter, sighing in content from the mixed scents from both of them. Stiles moves his head to peck Derek's lips once more, "-but I'm not complaining. I Love you, Derek. No matter what you think, I'll always be there for you."

Derek releases his grip on Stiles's hips and pushes himself onto his elbows, and Stiles watches as his features slowly shift back to normal. His eyes are slightly glazed and unfocused, and he blinks a few times, finally looking at Stiles like he's this confusing, yet amazing thing. "What?" Stiles asks, blushing under Derek's intense gaze. "I, that," Derek closes his eyes and shakes his head. "I've never done that before." Stiles' face pinches in confusion. "Done what?"

"Had sex like that. As a wolf." Stiles's eyes grow wide. "What? You haven't?" Derek shakes his head. "Not with Braeden, or like some hot muscular werewolf you had a fling with during your Pack tours?" Derek shakes his head again, and his ears burn bright pink. Stiles cups Derek's face, and Derek turns his face and nuzzles into his palm before kissing it. "You have to understand something, Stiles-" Derek starts, "-though werewolves have sex with people, it's not common for the wolf to come to the surface. The wolf doesn't always respond the way the human does." Stiles blinks, trying to wrap his head around the implication. "So, you're saying that your wolf...likes me? Just as my fox has accepted you?" Derek ducks his head, and Stiles thinks Derek embarrassed may be the cutest thing in the world. "My wolf responds strongly to you, yes. I feel comfortable with you, all of me. That happens to yours as well, your fox responded highly to me." Stiles pushes himself onto his elbows and kisses Derek softly. "Thank you, and I mean it. Plus you're right, I am comfortable with you to show my other side." he whispers against his mouth. Derek covers Stiles and kisses him again. "No," he whispers into Stiles' ear. "I'm the one that should be thanking you."

Derek once more pulled Stiles to him. Hold him firmly within his grasp, never wanting to let go. In this position, both Mates were lulled to sleep by each others beating heart and combined smells; bringing contentment to their minds.

*******************************************************************************

 After their long slumber, Stiles's decided to call the pack. He wanted to have the first pack night in their new house. Derek and him had spoken and discussed about when they would move in or what would happen right now. Stiles didn't want to leave his father alone and also because he doesn't trust his father will ever eat healthy as he has ordered all these years, typical. Derek had told him that if his father wished to move in with all of them as well it was no problem at all and if he wasn't ready it was okay. The house is there if anyone needed a getaway or something, but that led to an embarrassing question that his father would hear them have sexual relationships in their rooms. Derek assured him that they also built the rooms soundproofed, so not even a werewolf could listen inside. Stiles sighed but nodded, he said that he'd have to have a long talk with his father which Derek assured him it won't be a problem and if he needed to go with him to support him he would. At this Stiles calmed down a little more.

Afterwards he decided to start preparing for this special night together, they all had texted him that they were busy at the moment but would arrive later at night since it was around three or four in the afternoon. "Hey Derek!" Stiles yelled to his Mate that was in the bathroom showering their mess off. Stiles already showered first after their talk because he wanted to take the dried cum off. "Yeah!" Derek yelled back, touching subconsciously his lips. Closing his eyes to remember their moment just a few hours ago. It is a memory he'll never forget.

"I texted the pack if they wanted to have our first pack night here at the new house, they said they would come later at night. Would you mind helping me make dinner? I was thinking of making; Pasta alla Carbonara, some salad for the girls because we know Lydia might start complaining if there is only meat on the table, some Swedish Meatballs as a meat serving maybe with some Danish Potatoes and as desert some Chocolate-Chip cookies and Milk. Is it too much? I don't know, maybe I'm overthinking it? Oh, how am I kidding. I am overthinking it." Derek chuckled and rinsed the last of the soap from his body, shaking off the excess soap that might have stayed there. Derek walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips, showing his defined V-lines making Stiles hungry. 

"Stiles, instead of overthinking you're overreacting. Huge difference, anyway it's perfect and I'll gladly help you with anything. It's going to be the best pack night ever, and it already started in my book. So stop stressing and get dressed, you're still naked." Stiles looked down to see he also had his towel on, he thought he had already dressed. No wonder he felt a chill up his spine. They walked to the walk-in closet, it seems Lydia-Derek told him it was she who decorated the house-choose all of Stiles's wardrobe. From the door of the closet Derek's clothes were on the right side and Stiles's were on the left side. Instead of his usual plaid shirts and comfy wear, it was filled with shirts and pants he normally wouldn't dare to approach but since he doesn't have his clothes with him here and that it was going to be a special night he decided to wear something snug to his body after a long time. He decides to wear a blue Henley, some green trousers. Not to formal, not too casual.  

Stiles turns around to show Derek, spinning around slowly to show him the whole view. "So, What do you think?" Derek looks towards Stiles and his jaw drops, it made Stiles look sexy and beautiful. The blue henley fit snug, showing his biceps that seem to be bigger than he thought they were. The pants he's wearing are tight showing his leg muscles, his ass complemented from the tightness looking even rounder. Derek growled pulling him closer in an instant, "Mine." Stiles sighed patting Derek's back. "Yes, Yours. Now could you hurry up. I need to start cooking because believe me, making food for a pack of around sixteen is no easy thing. It's a lot of food needed to be done for hungry werewolves, humans and a banshee who's picky about what she eats sometimes." Derek nods, chuckling all the way downstairs to the kitchen, following Stiles.

Which is by the way huge, it's heaven to any mom. Stiles squeals and turns around, "Oh my god! Thanks you so much Derek." He lunges to him hugging him. Derek smiles, another little surprise he had for him. "Your Welcome, now come on. We have dinner to start." Stiles growls. "What did I do to deserve a Man like you?" Turning around to walk into the beautiful kitchen. 

While they were cooking Derek saw the way Stiles rocked his hips, humming to a tune, happily making the food. _Damn, that's a sight I never want to forget_ , he thinks. Derek grabs the towel he had next to the cutting board while cutting the potatoes, drying the dampness that was left from them. He walked behind him, wrapping his hands around Stiles's waist, placing his chin on his shoulder. "It smells wonderful, baby." Derek sees that Stiles is finishing the Pasta alla Carbonara after already finishing the Salad and Meatballs. Stiles was adding the bacon and cheese, blushing at Derek's proximity and compliment. "Thanks, are you done cutting the potatoes? because I need to start putting the cream, ham, bacon and potato slices in order and put it in the oven for an hour." Derek nods into his shoulder, "Yeah, just waiting for you." 

Stiles glanced at the clock on the wall to his right, he saw that it was eight in the night and the pack was arriving soon. After organising the last ingredients for the Danish Potatoes, he started cleaning all his mess up so he could start on the cookie dough. Derek watched him still humming and rocking his hips that he wants to grab and rip every piece of clothing on his body but restrains from it, pleased to see how happy he and Stiles are and feel. Stiles was preparing the dough when he heard the engines of his packs vehicles. The pack entered to the smell of food, smelling content and happiness as well; well not all of them. Scott ordered everyone to put the table meanwhile he looked for Stiles, which everyone eagerly accepted.

Scott walked to the kitchen to see Derek at the counter, watching Stiles make the dough. Stiles looked up to see his best friend enter the room. "Heya, Scotty. How's life been treating ya?" Scott chuckled, walking to where Stiles was. He hugged him, while looking down to see all the made food. Everything making his mouth water, especially the cookie dough. "Dude, Did you seriously make all of this for us?" Stiles nodded, face blushing red. "It looks mouth watering. You're also going to make you special chocolate-chip cookie supreme!?! Are you trying to kill me here?" Stiles laughed. "Yeah...I wanted for this to be the best pack night for our new home." Stiles smiled, wiping his hands on a towel to stop making the dough. "Derek, Scott. Could you help with the dishes please?" They both nodded, grabbing the dishes to walk into the Dining room. A huge custom-made table for the whole pack. 

Once they entered, the whole packs mouths watered in hunger. "It looks delicious, Thanks Mom...Mom? Why can't I say your name?" Liam struggled to call him Stiles, while Derek chuckled. "Liam, don't worry. It's normal for you to call him Mom. He is in the Alpha Female's place which directly places him as pack mom. Thanks, Mom...wait? Me too?" Scott tried to reassure him but failed since it affected him too. "Yeah, Scott. You too, it's normal. Even though you're Alpha, the effects of being Pack Mom affect you too." Stiles chuckles, smiling brightly at the pack. Derek and Stiles took the first bite, as well as Scott and Allison.  "Well, everyone can start to dig in." Isaac moan from the taste, "Wow Mom, you really outdid yourself this time. What is this called anyways." Stiles blushes at the compliment, he has no idea why suddenly he's blushing more frequently. "Well, it's Pasta alla Carbonara, Swedish Meatballs, Danish Potatoes and a simple Salad to top it all off." Peter was looking at the fox interestingly, with a lot of curiosity. "I can conclude that his cooking is one by far the best cooking I've ever tasted, Thank you." Peter said, surprising the pack that he talked. 

"What?, I can't even say a compliment to the boy?" Peter asked annoyed. Stiles shook his head, "No. That's not it Peter, it's just that it's bizarre you even said a compliment. Even weirder when it's to me but either way thank you." Stiles sounded like he was an adult which was very surprising to the pack. Lydia smirked, looking at Stiles outfit. "I can see that you chose to use the clothes I picked out for you. You look hot, Mom. You should really thank me for my fashion sense." she said, making everyone look at Stiles body. "Wow, Mom. You look nice." Isaac said, with a soft smile. Stiles turned to Isaac, who sat next to him. "Thank you Pup." 

The whole pack were talking between themselves, when Stiles phone rang. Stiles stood up from the table, wiping his lips with the napkin. "Sorry, Excuse me while I answer that." He left the pack, where they continued with their discussion while he brought his cup to get more water. Stiles went to the kitchen where he left his phone on the counter, it vibrated on the table; shining brightly the name on the screen. It lit up  "Vet Dude". It was Deaton calling him, he picked the phone up while he filled his glass with more water. When he finished filling it is where he answered, "Hello Deaton, What can I do for ya?" Deaton sighed, looking at the surgery table in front of him. " I have some good news, but it might be a little unexpected and impossible to know what really happened." Stiles rolled his eyes, "What's the good news, Deaton?" Stiles waited for hid answer. Deaton answers softly, "It's Laura, She's finally awake. It might have been when you killed Deucalion which you untied the bond to him keeping her asleep. She's awake but really confused right now. I suggest only Derek, Scott and you come over here." Stiles breath hitched, heart beating faster. His glass slipped from his fingers, shocked he dropped the glass; shattering to pieces on the floor. "What?" he said. "We'll try to go as soon as we can." he hung up. Tears falling down his cheeks, hands trembling while reaching to cover his mouth in shock. 

The moment the glass dropped, the whole pack went silent. Derek hear Stiles's quickened heartbeat, making him react in an instant, he's running to see his Mate in tears, hands trembling. He walked to his Stiles, pulling him in his embrace. "What's wrong, baby? Who was that on the phone?" Stiles looked up from his chest to his eyes, Derek wiping his tears with his thumb. "It-It's Laura. She-She's awake, Derek." Stiles chocked on his words. Derek stopped his movements. "What?"

While they processed the information, a very confused Laura sat on the surgery table in the clinic. She wondered where Derek was, he knows Deaton told him he would come but she feels like someone teared her apart then put her back together. Deaton told her it's 2016 but she recalled it was just 2011, Did she get her memory wiped? is what she believes right now. Both pack and Laura are relieved but confused at the moment. What the hell happened right now?... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!! Laura is alive!, well she was alive except she was asleep Oh you get the idea. A pack house, awww they finally rebuild it. That scene was fan-fucking-tastic, I was like AWW and he was like mmmm. What the hell am I doing? Let me shut up and you keep on reading.  
> As always...  
> THANKS FOR GIVING KUDOS!!!  
> THANKS FOR COMMENTING!!  
> BYE-BYE!!


	10. RELATIVES are the worst friends, said the fox as the dogs took after him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura has awoken confused and in a daze, wondering how the hell had she ended up in 2016 when last she knew it was 2011. Someone is coming to town who is very powerful, that someone is plotting something very dangerous, something that will cause the pack harm in the most hurtful way; losing their Pack Mom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT IN THE HADES IS GOING ON??? Hey guys, long time no see. This is it, the ending of this book but not to worry guys because I'll post the second book sooner or later. Anyway this chapter is going to be LEGEN-wait for it-DARY!!  
> HA! Quoting Barney. GASP! who is going to hurt the pack? Well, I know but I'm not going to spoil it for you guys.  
> Also if you want to know how I imagine Laura, I think of her like Meghan Ory so...anywho. Only you can find out if you read ahead. Before I continue a heads up, there will be a huge CLIFFHANGER...sorry guys but ANYWHORE ON WITH THEE CHAPTER!!

Laura sits patiently on the silver surgery table in deep thought as to how she suddenly was in 2011 and somehow ended up in 2016 with out her knowing what the hell has happened. Apparently this man in front of her called Dr. Deaton had known her mother for a long time, he was her emissary. She's really confused and angry but sad at the same time. Had her brother died as well in this moment of sleep as she predicts is what happened or had he survived and walks around the streets in hope she would return to him but right now what mattered to her most in this instant was she saw her brother. Deaton assured her that he was on his way, Laura sitting quietly, waiting for her brother to arrive.

Meanwhile Laura sat in the clinic, Derek on the other hand was not so much in a good state. As Deaton commanded Stiles that Derek and Scott come but only them to see her because he didn't want to force too much people to meet right now. Stiles is really worried about Derek, he knows it's a lot to process but the moment he gets back to being silent, brooding and closing everything off; it's quite difficult to bring him back to the happy Mate he has come to know these past few weeks. So he drove in his Jeep, gripping the steering wheel in a tight grip turning his knuckles white from the pressure. He could smell the sadness and anxiety coming out of Derek but he chose to be silent, wait for him to come out.

Derek knows Stiles is hurting from his behaviour but he can't seem to feel hope flourish in his chest that his once dead sister was alive and he would be determined she stayed that way; then how was Cora react? Everything is just so confusing. He sees his mate's knuckles turn white from the tightness he grips the wheel. Scott is in the back silently thinking of the matter, Laura is alive? Well, she was alive but asleep but anyway he knew something is happening that might fix the once broody Alpha into a normal person, he thinks that once Derek, Cora and Peter have Laura that perhaps the little family will be happy once again.

He saw his pack mom a little to anxious and worried. "Hey, Bro. Are you okay? You seem to have a little too tight grip over there. You don't want to destroy the Jeep do you?" He asked smiling. Stiles looked in the rear mirror, seeing his friend smiling a little to warily. He sighed moving his grip to hold Derek's hand, trying to reassure his mate that everything is alright. He felt Derek calm in his touch, Derek subconsciously rubbing his thumb in his wrist affectionately. Derek kisses their hands lovingly, happily calmed from his mate's touch.

The three of them arrive to the clinic slowly rolling to a stop, parking near the entrance. Stiles turns off the ignition, he exhales slowly with the keys in his hand. "So...Let's go shall we?" he tries to lighten up the mood. The moment the three of them are out her scent hitting them hard, making Derek's breath hitch. It's still the same old one. He wants to fall down and cry in relief so he fists his knuckles to control them but was surprised when long slim fingers threaded in his hand making him sigh in relief. They walk side by side inside Derek in the middle, Stiles to his left and Scott to his right. He exhales shakily and straightens his posture to represent the Alpha he is. Laura turned to the sound of three heartbeats she saw him. The moment he saw her tears of joy were spilling from his eyes but he didn't care anymore he has his sister back, his annoying but strong sister back and he could never be happier than this in his life.

Laura heard the same heartbeat of his younger brother and two others; one that was calm but reassuring and another which was beating faster, quick but steady. Her brows furrowing in confusion, which when he saw the face of his brother, tears were spilling from his eyes, like a cascading waterfall. Beside him was a tan boy, crooked chin, chocolate brown hair and these heartwarming but fierce eyes. Close to Derek was a strange kind of boy; pale skinned dotted with moles, upturned nose, chocolate brown hair and whiskey-brown eyes that held loyalty but kindness. What really surprised her was how both Derek and this boys hands were intertwined in a tight grip; mostly by Derek who seem to look like his grip was like the only thing that ground him like if something were to vanish what's in front of him.

"Aren't you going to say hello to your sister?" she smirked with a hand on her grip, looking at how Derek just flew into her arms. They both hugged, Derek doing so strongly happy that she is here to hug him once again. Laura was surprised how tight he hold her but she didn't mind, she missed him so she hugged him even tighter nuzzling into his neck smelling that calming scent once again. The other three saw this reunion as heartbreaking, it is so powerful that it made everyone cry small tears of joy. Jesus, even Deaton was crying and that is something. As soon as they separated her gaze turned to the Alpha. She was really beautiful if you asked them. Raven black hair like Derek, baby blue eyes that glistened with tears, lips a soft rouge with a beauty mark just above her lip but what surpassed everything was that she had a killer attitude because really? They think Lydia and her will be the best of friends or maybe Allison...nah definitely Lydia. 

"So are you going to introduce yourselves or are you going to just stand there?"she said sarcastically. Stiles chuckled, "Oh, I like her. Well, will you do the honours?" he turned to his brother who in returned nodded in agreement. "Laura Hale, nice to meet you. I'm Scott McCall, Alpha of the McCall-Hale pack." Stiles barked a laugh. "Dude?!, When did you get so formal?" Stiles laughed, clutching his stomach in pain from the laughter. "Ha Ha, laugh it up. Allison made me do it, so go blame it on her."

Laura was loving these two kids but what confused her was how did a kid become an Alpha in the first place. "Well Alpha McCall, how did you become an Alpha? Did you have to kill someone?" she asked curiously. Scott shook his head. Deaton answering her instead. "You see Laura, Scott is a bitten Werewolf but he became an Alpha another way. Without killing someone, he's a True Alpha. A one of a kind that comes very rarely." Laura's eyes widened, "You're a True Alpha. Wow, I have missed a couple this while I was asleep. Well, that's what I think." Derek stiffed but calmed when Stiles leaned into Derek to support him. "Sorry Laura but you weren't asleep, you were dead. Your alive because it has been something that has become a very complicated story." Scott shyly said. Laura's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

What Stiles made him laugh was the same eyebrows that Laura was making; it seemed that it came from the family. "Oh my god, oh my god. So that's where it comes from. I thought it was just him but wow, so it comes from the family. You really have made my day. Oh wow." Stiles wiped a tear from his eyes dramatically. Scott noticed and he chuckled as well. That just confused both Derek and Laura making their already furrowed brows deeper causing Stiles and Scott to laugh harder. Laura questioned the way Stiles seemed to unconsciously lean into Derek and how he did the same. She smirked because she knew they were mates. Whereas someone would believe she would defy them but in reality she was relieved that her brother finally found the person that belonged to him forever.

"So boy that I have no name of. Who are you?" she asked when he stopped laughing. Stiles straightens and looks into her eyes, "Stiles. Stiles Stilinski at your service ma'am." he bowed causing Scott to laugh."Now who is complaining of their introduction." Stiles chuckled straightening to see her reaction. "What the hell is a Stiles?" This time Derek chuckled, causing Stiles to groan. "Oh come on. You have got to be kidding me. You too? It's a nickname, just a nickname. My real name is really really hard to pronounce so I'm not going to even try." Derek turned to Stiles with a small smile. "Hey, When are you going to tell me your name?" Stiles eyes sharpened and pointed at him. "Oh you are never going to get that out of me unless you are down on one knee and have a ring in you hand." Derek's eyes widened and Stiles gulped nervously, he knew that was a slip up from what Derek told him a few hours ago. 

She smiled mischievously,"So Derek, When were you going to tell me you were Mates, eh?" she stared at him, waiting for him to answer. Both of the Wolf and Fox gulped nervously, surprised she knew.  "Um, well we wanted to tell you a after you had warmed up to the pack." Derek laughed sheepishly, rubbing his neck nervously. "So Stiles as you put it. What are you because I can't seem to understand your scent even if you do smell like home and fresh fallen rain, curious combination...wait a moment. Your their pack mom, ha! Dad would've been laughing at him but Mom would've just shut him up and as usually 'Derek, it's fine. Even if you have a male Pack mom it just means he was right for you.' or something like that. Oh wow, but yeah as I was saying. What are you?" Derek tensed at the part of his family but Stiles just lifted his hand to catch his chin, turning his gaze to him.

"It's okay, Derek. I'm right here, nothing is going to happen. You're not alone okay?" he rubbed his cheek affectionately. Derek turned his face to nuzzle in his hand and kiss it lovingly. Stiles sighed about to drop his hand when Derek just wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck, giving him a slight burn from his stubble. Stiles chuckled, patting the crossed arms in front of him. _Damn, am I ever going to get enough of that beard...nah definitely an arousing thing. Maybe I have a kink of stubble burns. That will definitely spice things up. Oh Stiles you naughty, naughty Fox._ He thought.  "Well I'm a WereFox last of my kind. So yeah, that's why my scent is not really know to wolves." Deaton cleared his throat nodding his head at Laura. He sighed, "Fine...I'm an assassin as well. Happy now? Geez what does it take to keep a secret here." he mumbled profanities under his breath.  

Laura's eyes widened in fascinated in his brother's Mate, _An assassin, WereFox, Pack mom and Mate? He got the full package here. I'm really impressed here, Derek. Mom would've been proud._ She thought proudly, "Say, Would any of you mind telling me what I have missed? because I'm lost here. Hello? Recent dead wolf here? No clue in what happened to me." She emphasized by pointing at her chest and cocking an eyebrow. Derek rolled his eyes from behind Stiles, tightening his grip from Stiles waist. Since neither the Alphas could have the courage to tell, Stiles did. Telling her everything that has happened these years, every single detail he could tell them. They talked for a long time, Derek and Laura catching up on what she missed but was questioning what had happened. That part got a little tricky but they managed. They kept talking, telling her as much as they could.

********************************************************************************

While the four of them spoke someone was plotting something very dangerous, something that will cause the pack harm in the most hurtful way; losing their Pack mom. Sometimes things happen for a reason. 

 Grażyna, a very powerful witch beyond her years has arrived to town. The problem was, she wasn't in her own mind. Why do you ask? Well, someone has been using her like a puppet with strings, making her do things she truly hates to do. She's stuck in her mind, watching as he used her to destroy everything in his path. She watches everything from afar but in doing so she's traumatised in the most crucial way; seeing everyone die in her hands without her really doing it. Grażyna has had a plan to stop this nonsense once and for all. After thirty years of torture she has finally gained the strength to overrule him of her body but she needs someone to help her, that some one is Stiles; a WereFox with tremendous power. She doesn't wish any harm but it will be a tricky task.

 Grażyna walks through the streets of Beacon Hills, her face a frown caused by him. Some people hear the word witch and they think of ugly, old, rotten features but for Grażyna that's a whole different meaning. Witches are truly in this world beautiful some can be evil but others are kind at heart, but Grażyna has been one of the most powerful witch including being beautiful in every way and that's why she was an easy target for him. She was 5'9, slim but strong, Curly long chocolate brown hair that reached her waist, whiskey brown eyes, pixie nose and moles dotting her pale face.

She was stunning for her age, so to hide this beauty she wore a cloak. Long and blood red, hood covering her whole head and face, sleeves long but slim until her wrists which ended in a sharp point. Underneath was where all the interesting things were. Weapons if needed, dust for every creature she would stand up against, mountain ash, anything you could think of it was there but now she was on a mission for him, until completed would she have her own time but not for long until she gets what she needs to complete the spell. She walked the streets finding a certain bookshop with a man that owned it was a sworn enemy of his. She sighed in her mind, rolling her shoulders to prepare herself for the bloody ending.

The bookshop was nice, filled with old books but if asked correctly he can get you to a certain section for supernatural people only. Entering the store, making herself known from the door bell that dinged her presence. "Hello. How can I help you?" asks the kind sir from the counter. _Here we go, another body to bury. I don't want to see this._ She whimpered in her mind but him; he had other plans. From there there was a blood bath, the man fought bravely but compared to her it was nothing. He was an old Werewolf, waiting until he died of age. She sighs internally hoping this bloodbath would end. Every time he forced her to clean up his dirty work while he let her watch, it was torment and she knows that after this she will never be the same she was once before.

After the whole fiasco of the library he released her for a while, telling her she may do what ever she wants but only for today no more than that was he giving her ever again. She ran to a cabin in the edge of the border of Beacon Hills where her husband once lived long ago. Grażyna prepares the new spell for her freedom, setting her plan into motion before she lost any time.

**********************************************************************************

Back with the four of them, they are heading to the pack house to introduce them to the once dead Laura Hale. Laura on the other hand is shocked that she had died in the hands of her Uncle. Silently she sat in the backseat of the Jeep. Which by the way she offended Roscoe calling her rust bucket. While they drove the three of them thought. Scott thought of what the pack would think of her, Stiles thought of how she would feel around the new McCall-Hale house and if she would like it while Derek...he has a surprise for Laura, he intentionally clued out Cora's part because he knows how both used to believe none was left but this will be one hell of a surprise for both sisters.

As they near the home Laura's eyes widen while a gasp escapes her lips. The home was lighting up in bright light from many rooms but mostly the bottom floor. What Laura sees is breathtaking, it's not a house-no. It's a mansion, huge mansion. She imagined a small house but _this_...this is impressive. She smiles brightly, Mom and Dad would've been proud, Derek. This is really special. She thought as she looked outside the car. It's deep within the forest in Hale property, it starts from the forest floor but then a pathway begins for their cars, a roundabout that leads to a garage. There's three entries by the looks of it. One on the left then middle then right. From the left entrance it starts from the pathway leading to a sliding window, where you can go in or out from the house, above is a balcony with another door to the inside.

From the middle entry it begins from the pathway as well, there's a stone stairway in the form of an upside down  "Y" leading to a rectangular wooden arch, leading to the first door under a roof covering it, a lantern lighting the way. The third way is from the right that starts from a tree, a pathway to the garage for the vehicles, a roof with wooden pillars to sustain it. The house is built with stones and dark wood that seems brown but black. From the outside he can see the many rooms it's complemented with. It's light are shining brightly inside, lighting it it many warm tones. From what he sees it has at least three floors but he guesses there might be a basement there somewhere.

"You really outdid you yourselves Derek. So? this is it? The mighty lair?" she asked. Stiles laughed softly, "I like her, Derek. Can she stay?" he asked his mate. Derek nods, "Of Course, she's family after all. Is that fine with you Scott?" he asked the True Alpha. Scott nodded smiling brightly, "I don't see why not. I'm not going to leave her alone, not after all she's been through. Besides...I think some people are expecting her." Laura frowned, Who was waiting for her. Their pack? well obviously but who else were they talking about she questioned.

As they walk up the beautifully designed steps she keeps thinking of who else are waiting for her. "Well welcome to your new home, Hope you like it." Derek turned the keys and as soon as the door opened, a curly blonde boy jumped out of nowhere to hug Stiles. "MOM! Your home! You took too long, did something happen?" the boy asks, nuzzling his face in the crook of Stiles's neck, scenting him. Stiles chuckles, tightening his grip on the wolf, "No Isaac, nothings wrong. Just a little trouble with the Jeep that's all. Please, tell me none of the Pups destroyed anything? Especially Jackson and Liam." Stiles separated from their hold pleading that nothing was broken.

"No Mom, they were strangely quiet. Do you want me to call the others from their rooms Dad?" Isaac turned to Derek with those baby blue eyes. Laura was surprised how Derek acted right now, before in New York, it took her begging to making him speak with someone but now he was smiling at the wolf pup. She likes this new Derek, she thinks this Fox might have been the solution to all his problems. "Sure Pup, just don't run up the stairs." Isaac, said pup jogged back inside to the stairs to the second floor. Stiles shook his head while chuckling, "Werewolves, What would they do without me?" 

Scott barks a laugh, "We would go feral and die." Stiles bluntly nodded in reconcilation, walking ahead while the three of them followed. As they passed to the living room she saw the decor, colours that complemented the rooms. "Well, while we wait for the pack to come down why don't we you go sit in the lounge. I bet you're starving." Stiles pointed to the sofas that looked upon a television and picture windows lined with wood to compliment them. Laura nodded walking slowly to the home-y lounge. Stiles walked to the kitchen in front of the lounge, looking inside the huge fridge. He hummed silently while he continued the chocolate-chip cookie supreme Scott always loved except the pack hasn't tried it. Scott moaned as he sat on the sofa, smelling the dough from there. "Bro, You're going to make the chocolate-chip cookie supreme? Oh I'm dying over here. The smell is making me want to eat anything." Scott dramatically lies down fully on the sofa, flinging an arm to cover his eyes.

Stiles scoffs, lifting his hand to point at the Alpha while Derek and Laura frowned at them. "Well, Mr. True Alpha. If you would've listen to me and not get distracted, you could've already been doing them by now but NO someone had to start making goog-ily eyes at a certain someone I don't have to mention her name. So I ask myself, Why in the hell am I having this conversation? Oh wait, I know because SOMEONE NEVER LISTENS TO ME?!?!" Laura's eyes widen at how Stiles directed himself towards his pups. Seeing as how Scott, an Alpha just followed his complaint to acceptance. "You're right Mom. Could you teach me now?" Scott shyly asked his Pack mom. Stiles nodded but then heard the pack approach the room. As the pack entered they greeted their Pack mom first then sat on the sofa's that lied in the room. One by one they hugged him and some pecked his cheek others just waved. Laura saw how happy that made Stiles by the bright smile that shined on his face as well as how the pack smiled just as bright as he did including his brother. Laura's eyes widened when she saw two people she could not believe were sitting in front of her; Cora and Peter. 

Stiles walked around the counter and went straight to Derek, sitting in his lap smiling wide and bright. Laura on the other hand was too busy shocked than smiling right now. "Cora...Peter...You're alive?" she whispers, afraid it's not true. Cora nods already standing as well as Peter. Cora ran into her arms, tears falling unintentionally. What surprised all of them was that Peter was crying too, never had he before cried but this truly has been a memorable moment. The pack each and every one of them greet the new pack mate into their home. While all the pack progressed, the Fox and the Wolf sat happily on the sofa. Watching the pack smile and laugh, gives hug and waves when shy. They really needed this, and he thinks she was the last piece to their puzzle but they still have many more to achieve.

The pack has been talking about everything with Laura, answering everything she asks. Every inquiry she had of the pack. While the pack continue their pack night with a new member. Stiles is cooking his Chocolate Cookie Supreme for all the pack, humming in content. Everyone were playing all the board games they had, some of them played video games; challenging the other, others played Twister, anything they could find they were playing with. Laura was chuckling, seeing his Uncle and sister twist in many way but it seems as the smile from Peter was not ending soon at all, she finds him returning to the fun Uncle he used to be and that's what everyone needed including him. A small push to happiness, freedom and love could fix any broken man's heart. She smells chocolate in the air, hunger in her mind so curiously wanting to see what the Pack mom is doing in the kitchen this evening.

 Laura leans under the wooden arch, watching how Derek approaches him. Stiles was so concentrated in his cooking, singing his mother's song that she normally would when baking that he didn't hear his own mate pull him from his baking. "DEREK! Oh my god, you scared me! Is something wrong?" Stiles laughs as he speaks his words, suddenly worried but soon washed away when Derek tugs him closer to his chest, warmth filling his body at the touch. "No. Can't I have a little time with my mate?" he asks slyly but with a smile. Stiles chuckles,"Of Course you can, it's just you know, the pups usually end up doing something they're not supposed to." he waves to the pack, making his point. Derek nods, small smile on his face.

"True but they also are a very strong pack and without you I don't know what we would do-what **I** do without you." he proves his point by turning his gaze to the pack. Seeing how Peter, Chris, Allison, Cora and Scott fall down to the floor in a pile, losing the game of Twister. Stiles sighs, "So...Can I have this dance?" Derek surprises Stiles to a small dance, hearing him sing his favourite song that his mother once song to him made him feel warmth in his heart. This Fox has sure turned his life into a whole new world, he brings the good out of him in the most loving way.

He pulls Stiles from the dough and trays making him squeak a surprise but laughs as he is swung softly in the kitchen in a slow dance. Derek just looks at his mate, memorising every detail he has, as his gaze passes through his face he notices the small smear of dough on the mole dotted skin, laughing internally at the clumsy mate of his but he is his mate, always and forevermore. He picks it up from his cheek and sucks on it making Stiles aroused from the action, the thick scent in the air making his nostril flare in desire. He pulls him even closer as if it were already impossible from their close proximity sent his heart racing. He leaned in, burrowing his face in Stiles's neck, can't get enough of the sweet scent of his. He gives small kisses, trailing from his pulse point to his jaw and then his soft lips. 

Laura sees the look of Love and utter loyalty in that that makes her smile. But good things just always come to an end.The lights go out and the moment their on again one person is missing, and that's Stiles. The pack worry who had done this but Lydia finds a small note in her lap which informs her that she knows what to do. Find her and they'll find him but she must hurry because she doesn't have much time. Grażyna's note explains everything except this task and note is only for Lydia because she needs her to complete this spell. Lydia apparently has been having a rough time, barely any sleep but she kept fighting. She feels the need to scream but not in a good way but in a way that a person would die within the pack which terrified her the most. She wishes to speak with Stiles and Derek alone about this but at the same time she doesn't because she wants it to be false, a lie, trick anything but reality.

Lydia informs the pack she needs to do something quick. In her car, racing for the life of her Pack mom and close friend, she heads deep within the forest in search of the small cabin near the edge of the border of Beacon Hills where Grażyna awaits. 

**********************************************************************************************************

Lydia finds a small gravel road that turns before the edge of the city, turning her car in that direction she heads to the cabin which appears to be very old and dusty, filled with vines and flowers that surround it. Once found she races inside to find Stiles and this beautiful girl talking. Grażyna explains everything to Lydia and Stiles saying she doesn't have much time before he comes. Both banshee and Fox don't quite understand who this person is but she said she'll explain later but they have to do it now. Understanding the pressure in time they prepare for the spell, under a spot which the moon shines creating a circle on the ground. 

Wind was blowing in the air, tugging the trees from the force. As Grażyna prepared the spell, both pack members worried of this new girl and is she would survived stuck in their minds the whole time. They start preparing the spell as they do it Grażyna feels him start to control her, she starts doing it on her knees grasping the ground in pain. She starts screaming to Lydia to scream as she pronounces the spell and to Stiles telling him to give her his blood from the bowl. Once finished she collapses as the two of them see how a dark smoke exits her mouth and takes form.

The man possessing her is in front of them Dark brown hair with Olive green eyes, his gaze dark and cruel as he snaps his fingers with a crooked grin just like that Stiles falls to the ground in a deep sleep. Grażyna eyes flutter to see Lydia shaking Stiles on the ground, this making her immediately made her crawl to them trying to wake him up. If she thinks what she is thinking, it means this will be really hard to wake him up from this deep sleep.

As the pack hear the banshee scream they run like never before to see Lydia hold Stiles head in her lap and another girl screaming in frustration beside her holding her hands above Stiles, fingers spread wide in attempt to use her powers but it's useless... exhaustion of them has made her powerless for a moment until she rest herself back to energy. Derek wants to rip that girls throat apart, seeing as how she hurt him.

He growls loudly starting to walk towards his goal but Lydia raises her hand to stop him, "Derek, stop. It wasn't her fault, she asked us this moment to help her free but the person she was being possessed by simply just put him to sleep. No effort at all. She's really trying Derek. After thirty years of imprisonment in her own mind...I think she needs some time to do this." she sighed, pleading for him to control. Derek nods, still shifted for precaution if the girl tries to do anything out of the ordinary.

Grażyna starts to cry, sobbing. "I'm wery zorry. I apologize vor diz. I didn't mean vor diz to happen, I juzt vanted to be free. He trapped me in my head vor zo long, I vaz growing mad vor thirty yearz. I nefer meant to hurt my nefhew."  Grażyna had this accent, polish by the sound of it. Scott nodded, kneeling down beside her. Everyone surprised from her words, everyone thought Stiles had no other family but they guess not.

Part of the pack are shocked other have gasped at such information but mostly Derek just grew mad. Grażyna is sobbing, softly whispering to them, "I don't have much ztrength zince I used up all vhat I zaved up vor vreedom but I promise to vix this az bezt az I can and I vill zave him. Claudia vould kill me if I let nefhew die." She looked up at the Alpha, seeing the anger that radiated from him. 

Grażyna stands from the ground walking to stand in front of the Alpha Hale. She looks down in shame, holding her wrists in front of the Wolf. "It iz alright if I am chained, I don't mind my ending neither my consequences of vhat you vish to do vith me,  just zo you know that I vill be there to vake him up until the fery end and if I have to die then zo be it." Derek astonished from this girls action he holds her wrists and pushes them down towards her, the moment he saw the look of pain he knew it wasn't worth killing her. He knows Stiles wouldn't want him to do so, especially if she is family. He nods, "It alright, just find a way to wake my mate up and all will end well." She smiles a teary smile, proud that her nephew had found someone who loves him.

"Sank you, Alfa Hale. My zizter vould be proud to call you zon in law and I too." Derek smiles at her, she definitely looks like him and that just pains him in a horrible way. "Do you have a place to stay-" Derek asked but she interrupts him, "-Grażyna. Grażyna iz my name and no. Vell, I have thiz cabin right here? I tink it vorks fine." she shrugs nonchalantly. Scott frowns, shaking his arms in diagreement. "No, you can stay with us. You must be really exhausted. Right Derek?" he growled the last part for him to accept. Derek nods, walking to his mate on the ground, he kneels wrapping his arms under Stiles's knees and back; carrying him back to the house.

They go home, all of them. Dread filled the minds of all the pack, worrying for their friend and Pack mom. Derek invites Grażyna to bathe and use anything she wanted and that she could sleep as much as she could to help herself energised to complete the new upcoming hard spell. There in the Head Alphas quarters lying peacefully is the WereFox but Assassin, sleeping in the soft bed. What the pack doesn't know is that the man they encountered just gave him a way to wake up something very powerful within the fox that slept deep in his chest, waiting to be awoken from it's deep sleep... 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! WHYYYYYYY???? *SIGH* Well the end is here time for a new book to rise. I hope Grażyna wakes Stiles up in the next book. I'm sorry everyone for leaving you guys like this but it will all be hugs and puppy piles in the up coming books. I promise they will be longer than this and much better it's just this book is meant to be only an introduction to all the characters I'm setting and the people I want in this story. The plan is this: This book is the introduction, next book is their ending of Senior year and what happens next will be told after the ending of this one and so on and so forth. Anyway my point is that next book will be even better. So...thanks for reading and hope you'll accompany to my next journey of the series.  
> P.S: If you guys want to see the images of the rooms go to my Wattpad page where I'm posting it there as well from this ling below.  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Elaine_Fray  
> See you on the other book!!


End file.
